


Don't Leave Me

by boredfandomchild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredfandomchild/pseuds/boredfandomchild
Summary: Lance begins to crush on Keith and struggles to accept his sexuality.Keith is confused by Lance's behavior and what he wants. More importantly, he struggles with the question, is a relationship too risky when you're trying to save the universe?Despite the hot and cold behavior, they fall for each other. And as they grow closer, they realize they don't want to lose each other and maybe life as a paladin is too short. Could the paladins of Voltron ever leave the hero life to live out their days peacefully?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80
Collections: Favorite_Klance_Fanfics





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been previously posted on other sites (fanfiction and wattpad) by me (the author). The work is not finished, and as of 10/29/20 I have 9 chapters written and 3 in progress. I will be updating as often as possible. Please enjoy!

Bullets flew through the battle field appearing as sideways rain. Explosions rung in Lance's ears. Shit. It's so hard to see anything. How the hell am I supposed to cover for everyone if I can't see them? Lance searched the field though the sight on his rifle. Red and white armor appeared through the smoke. Lance smiled. He began moving in the direction of Keith, keeping an eye out for anyone trying to sneak up on them. He tried not to stare at Keith too much; Lance had to cover the others. Where the hell is everyone? Lance turned back to Keith.

A scream he couldn't hear erupted from Lance's throat. Keith collapsed, lifeless.

**One year ago**

Keith's fist flew by Lance's head. "Whoa!" Lance fell over his own feet attempting to dodge Keith's attacks. Keith didn't waste a second to pin him down. Holding Lance's hands above his head, Keith smirked. Have his eyes always had a sparkle to them? Lance pushed the thought away and tried looking at his mouth instead. His heart fluttered.

"You lose." Keith said through heaving breath. They'd been fighting hand to hand for a good 30 minutes causing them both to be a bit winded. Lance tried not to think about Keith's body pressing against his. Thankful for the flush of fighting, Lance tried to steady his breathing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lance looked away from Keith's sparkling eyes and cute, crooked smile. "Well I'm hungry, wanna let me up?"

Keith rolled his eyes but released him. "Just trying to get out of our deal, are ya?"

"N-no. I just want some food." Lance and Keith were getting bored with normal sparring, so recently whenever they had a match, the winner could make the loser do one thing of their choosing. "Besides, you haven't already decided what you're gonna make me do...have you?"

"Yeah, you're right. I gotta think of something good." Keith smiled at Lance in a way that made his heart flip.

"See ya!" Lance ran down the hall. Maybe some food will help clear my head. Yeah, I'm just hungry. Hunger makes everyone feel funny.

"Lance!" Keith called down the hall. "You gonna shower first? We're both pretty sweaty after that."

"Not with you!"

"What?!" Keith stood there confused as Lance continued running. Why would he think I was inviting him?

...

"Please tell me we're having something other than that green goop." Lance made a gagging sound at Hunk. "I don't think I can stand another meal of it."

"I don't know. I'm not on meal prep today. I think Pidge is." Lance stopped in the hallway and hung his arms and head dramatically. "Oh come on, she might not choose goop."

"But she's lazy when it comes to food. Of course she's gonna hit the easy button!" Hunk grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him into the cafeteria.

"See, not goop!" Lance shot up. "Sandwiches!"

"Goop sandwiches." Keith's joking voice startled Lance and he must've jumped 5 feet in the air. "Jeez, Lance I was kidding. Are you okay? You seem off today."

"I'm fine. Totally fine. Why do you ask?" Lance looked anywhere but at Keith. It's one thing when he makes fun of me, but another to ignore me all together. What's up with him? Did I do something?

"Uh, no reason, I guess." Keith left Lance alone with Hunk to get food.

"What was that Lance? Why are you so mean to Keith? Also are you okay?" Hunk's face scrunched in confusion.

"Yep. I'm fine. I don't get why you're asking. I'm acting totally normal." Lance turned away quickly. Hunk knew him too well and was definitely picking up on things. Lance didn't want him reading his face too. How could I explain this to Hunk if I don't know what's happening?

"Lance," Hunk rested a hand on his shoulder. "Wanna talk tonight?" Lance mumbled a "Fine" and grabbed a couple sandwiches. I can't keep anything from him. Lance thought with a small smile.

...

"Hunk, I don't understand. I thought I only liked girls, yet my heart is all happy and stuff when Keith is around." Lance paced in circles around Hunk's bedroom. He'd been going on for a while about Keith and the strange feelings he was having. Lance was sure something was wrong or it was all the goop he had eaten. Hunk sat on the bed watching, slightly amused. "Like today when we were sparring and he pinned me down, I-"

"Kinky." Hunk smirked.

"Hunk!" Lance stopped dead and his face flushed.

"Sorry, go on." Hunk stifled a laugh.

"I don't know what's going on, Hunk." Lance sat next to him. "Please, help me."

"Sounds like you have a crush on Keith. So does that make you bisexual?"

"Bisexual?" Lance thought for a moment, before deciding that the concept was too scary. "But I've never liked guys before. No, no, no, I like Allura. No way do I like guys, especially not Keith. He's my rival!"

"Deny it all you want, Lance, but you like him. Sooner you accept it, sooner you can admit it to him. Maybe he likes you too."

"No way. Keith doesn't-"

"He has never liked anyone, let alone a girl. He might be interested in guys, Lance. And he's closest with you, besides maybe Shiro. But Shiro is basically his brother." Lance wasn't listening anymore. Could it be? I like guys. I like Keith? No. I can't. No. He couldn't like me. No way.

"I'm going to bed, Hunk."

…

Lance left without letting Hunk say goodnight. Lance had no intention of going to bed anytime soon. Wandering down the halls, Lance let his thoughts race. He had to get his mind to turn off and soon; Lance didn't want to risk dreaming about Keith.

Lance was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he walked himself to Keith's room. Really? My own feet are betraying me? I don't like him! I don't like guys! He ran his hands through his hair roughly and pulled on it. Why do I hate the idea of liking guys?

"Lance?" Keith's voice broke through Lance's thoughts. He must've been coming back from the training room. His face was red and blotchy. His voice quivered slightly. "Do you need something?"

Has he been crying? "Uh," Keith opened his bedroom and gestured for Lance to come in. "I um...wanted to know if you've decided what I have to do...ya know, you won. "

"This late?" Lance nodded. It was the best excuse he could come up with. Keith stared at him blankly. "No I haven't thought of anything yet."

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes until Lance said, "Okay, well I guess I'll get going. Good night."

"Night." Keith mumbled. Lance paused in the doorway. I don't know what happened or what I'm feeling. But I can tell he needs someone.

"You know," Lance walked back in. Keith looked up in shock. "You're allowed to make me do anything. Like say, stay up all night and listen to you talk about...knives? Or whatever you want I guess." Lance sat down on Keith's bed. Come on. Catch on. I'm trying to help.

"Uh," Keith stared in shock for a minute. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Okay, anything else?" Keith squinted at Lance. "What? I figured we'd spar again tomorrow, so you have to make me do something before then or forfeit the prize, me."

"Forfeit? That wasn't-"

"Shhh, not important. Now, what do you need from me?" Keith hugged himself and thought carefully for a few minutes then walked to Lance who was sitting on his bed. Lance stood up and Keith mumbled under his breath, cheeks turning pink.

"Huh? You gotta speak up." Instead Keith just pulled Lance into a tight hug. I guess that works. Lance hugged him back just as tight.

Keith stood there stiffly until Lance rested his chin on top of Keith's head. His body slowly relaxed but his hands held tightly to Lance's shirt. Keith's breathing became shaky, and Lance tilted his head to rest his cheek against Keith's head. Lance stroked his hair and tried pulling Keith closer. Lance only held him tighter as his shirt began to wet. What the hell happened to him?

Lance didn't know how long he stood there until he felt Keith's breathing slow and his hands fall. Keith began to slump against him, and Lance caught him and pulled Keith onto the bed. Did he fall asleep? He looks much more peaceful. He looks...cute. Oh my god, I am bisexual...or at least for him.


	2. Chapter Two

"He fell asleep on you?" Hunk's eyebrows were past his hairline and his jaw on the ground. Lance was pacing his room again. Lance just wanted to make everything okay. He'd never seen Keith show any emotion or expression other than anger, snark, and an occasional smile. What made him cry? What happened? He doesn't have family waiting for him. Maybe that's why? Is he lonely? But he likes to be alone. He never lets anyone in. "Lance,"

"Hm?" Lance looked up from the floor. He was starting to feel slightly dizzy.

"You're going to wear a hole in my floor. Sit down and talk. I can tell you're thinking pretty hard."

"I am not. I'm just...." Lance trailed off not being able to come up with a good excuse.

"Yeah ya are, I made a joke about you and Keith and you didn't react to it. Not even a blush. So that means you're not listening."

"Maybe I'm just immune." Lance crossed his arms and stuck up his nose in denial.

"Nah, you aren't. Also you and Keith are definitely soulmates."

"WHAT?!" Lance jumped back. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he might, maybe, possibly like guys. He especially wasn't ready to admit that he had a crush on Keith. "No, no, no. We're friends. That's it. I was there for him as a friend. Okay?"

"Oh? I thought you were rivals." Hunk smirked. "You're moving up pretty quick. Maybe by the end of the week you'll admit you have a crush on him and by the end of the month you'll admit you love him and be married next year. Oh can I be your best man?" Hunk began giving Lance puppy eyes.

"You already know you're my best man Hunk." A teasing smirk came across Hunks face. "But that doesn't mean I'm marrying Keith!"

"You're marrying Keith?" Pidge's voice filled Lance with dread and embarrassment.

"Noooo!" Lance sunk to the floor dramatically.

"Yes, but not for a while because Lance won't admit he has feelings for Keith yet. Not to mention he has to confess to Keith and start dating." Hunk said to the ceiling vent. "Wanna come down and help me torture Lance?

"Hell yeah!" Pidge had already unscrewed the vent cover and was poking her feet out.

...

"I win again." Lance could hear the smirk in Keith's voice. Unfortunately he couldn't see it because Keith had Lance pinned against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back and cheek against the wall. "Hmm, what should I do this time?"

"You could start by letting me go." Lance mumbled through his squished face. To his surprise, Keith released him. Lance turned around and dramatically rubbed his cheek and neck with a pout.

Keith smiled at the face Lance made. How is he this cute? Wait, did I just call Lance cute? Keith looked away from Lance. I know I'm gay, but am I that gay? Or am I lonely and he's here?

"So? What're ya gonna make me do?" Lance pulled Keith's attention back to the game they had going. "Am I supposed to run around declaring you the winner? Make you a cake?"

"Those do sound good, but I have something better in mind." No, he didn't. Keith, in fact, had nothing in mind. All he could think about was how Lance hugged him last night. He literally cradled Keith in his arms...until he fell asleep. But he'd probably just deny it again. He was just taking pity on you. Stop thinking that any smidgen of caring equals love. You're his teammate. Yeah, he just wants to make sure you don't crash your Lion.

"What?! What is better than cake?" Lance broke his thoughts again. You. Damn it! Stop doing that!

"Plenty of things." Keith retorted. "Anyways, you'll find out tonight."

"What? I have to wait that long? Why not just make me do it here and now?"

"Because messing with you is half the fun." Keith smiled as Lance made an offended look. "Alright, I'm going to shower now, and you're not invited."

Lance looked at him confused. "Uh no thanks."

"I said you aren't. I have to specify apparently since yesterday you thought I was offering." Keith tried very hard not to imagine showering with Lance. Or just tried not to imagine Lance naked. It was hard enough that he was sweaty, had messy hair, out of breath, and his mind was betraying him.

"Oh." Lance looked down. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Keith didn't know what else to say to keep the conversation going. Lance probably doesn't care to talk to me anyways. We only spar because...I guess I don't know why he chose me. Huh. "I'll see you at dinner I guess."

"Yeah, cool." Lance watched Keith leave half disappointed. I can't believe I said that yesterday.

...

Keith paced around his room. He'd bought himself sometime by telling Lance that he'd tell him tonight. He did get the hint, right? Keith hit his head. You idiot, what if he doesn't show up like he did last night? Doesn't matter since he didn't have anything in mind. Or anything realistic in his mind. The shower didn't help get the images of Lance out of his head. If anything, it was making it worse.

Keith heard couple of the other paladins run through the halls. His stomach growled. Dinner time, eh? Maybe this would help ideas flow. Keith stepped out his door and collided with Lance. "What the hell?"

"Keith!" Lance rolled off Keith. "Wa-uh...watch where you're going!"

"You ran into me! I just stepped out of my room and you tackled me!"

"Looks like you didn't catch Pidge." Hunk laughed. He was walking up from the direction Lance had been running. He looked at Lance with a teasing smile and Lance blushed. What did Pidge do to make Lance this mad?

"Shut up, Hunk!" Lance knew Hunk was just teasing him because he had literally run into Keith. Hunk just kept giving Lance the same look he used to give in the Garrison when his crush was around.

"Anyways, dinner?" Hunk glanced between both of them. Keith looked genuinely surprised, as if they never invited him to anything. Wait, when was the last time we invited him to something? Lance felt a ping of guilt.

"Come on, Keith." Lance stood and brushed himself off. "Let's get dinner. Least I can do since I knocked you on your ass." Lance offered a hand to help Keith up. Keith hesitantly took it and mumbled a 'thanks', surprised that Lance admitted fault.

They all walked to the cafeteria. And once Lance saw Pidge, she squealed and ran. Lance chased her around the table several time before Shiro broke them up. Pidge still had a satisfied look on her face well into dinner while Lance just looked grumpy. He gradually relaxed as the topics moved from missions to upcoming planets they'd be visiting.

Keith didn't even notice Lance's staring. Everyone but Keith noticed. He was doing his best to be discrete, but subtly was not Lance's strong suit. Especially when he kept turning his head to look at the person next to him.

Hunk internally sighed knowing they were both helpless. Pidge and Hunk shared the same knowing look. She kept count of the times that Keith would glance over and Lance had to snap his head away, pretending to be looking at something on the ceiling or the wall.

Allura and Shiro were whispering, asking each other what was going on. Coran smiled to himself as he watched the awkward teenagers. They're totally together. I wonder if they've done it yet? Do earthlings mate before or after marriage? Let's hope they use protection. The last thing we need is a baby on board. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Alright I'm here, what do you want?" Lance squinted at Keith with his arms crossed.

"Uh come on inside." Suddenly the teasing Keith was gone and a nervous one had replaced him. "So, um, I want you to answer some questions."

"What?"

"Yeah, and you have to be completely honest." Keith realized how dumb this sounded. _What on earth are you doing? How did this sound like a good idea before? He's gonna leave._

"Alright, fine. Ask away, I have nothing to hide." Lance jumped up on Keith's bed. _Except that I think I may like you... No! I don't like Keith. I have a heart condition that only acts up around him... Why am I arguing with myself?_

"Okay," Keith sat on the bed next to Lance. His heart started beating out of control again. Keith leaned against the wall and blew his hair out of his face. It fell right back, and Lance wanted to get him a hair clip and brush it back for him. _No, no, I do not want to play with his hair. No matter how soft it looks._

"Why did you join the garrison?" Keith broke through Lance's thoughts with a question that was pretty unexpected.

"Why did anyone? We wanted to make history. Fight for a noble cause. Be remembered for something." The days of the Garrison felt so long ago. _Times sure have changed_. "I guess I got more than I signed up for."

"Hey, you followed me and jumped on my bike." Keith smiled at him teasingly.

"That's because you were kidnapping my hero!" Lance lightly pushed Keith and he giggled.

"No, I was saving him." Keith pushed back and they both laughed. When they got quiet again, Keith asked, "Is he still your hero?"

"I...don't know. I still admire him, but," Lance had to think for a minute. They'd all gotten so close. Shiro was definitely a hero, but he felt like a normal guy to Lance now. Or at least more normal. Touchable. "I admire him, but he's more of a big brother you look up to. Back at the garrison he was a legend! A celebrity. Now, he's still heroic and deserves the praise, but I don't feel like he's _my_ hero. Sorry, that doesn't make sense."

"No, I get it." One side of Keith's mouth was turned up in a soft, lopsided smile. Lance's heart warmed. He didn't feel as jittery, more just happy.

"So uh how many of these questions do you have for me?"

"I've only asked two." Keith's eyebrows pulled together.

"Yeah, but I have to sleep eventually." Lance crossed his arms again.

"Fine," Keith's eyes bounced around as he thought of the many questions he had for Lance. He knew he couldn't ask them all, but he wanted to. He wanted to get to know Lance. Always had. But recently, he felt things change, and now he had the opportunity. "Five."

"Five total? Or five more?"

"I thought I was asking the questions." Keith squinted at him, and Lance rolled his eyes. "What do you miss most about Earth?"

"My family." Lance didn't have to think about it.

"Makes sense." Suddenly, Keith felt terrible. He didn't have a family to go back to. He wasn't even sure if he missed Earth. Of course, Lance missed his family. So did Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro. This wasn't fair. "What're they like?"

"Oh, they're crazy." Lance smiled sadly. He was staring at the wall now. "Very loud. I have a lot of siblings and each of them think they're right. Everyone has the most important news, so you have to squeeze in your piece wherever you can. It's hard to get some peace sometimes." Lance took in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to-"

"I remember every time it would rain, my dad would take us outside and tell us to play and dance. It was so fun. Then my mama would yell at us, 'You're gonna get sick! Come inside!' And my dad would try to pull her into the wet grass or puddles. Oooh she would get mad." Lance laughed. "But she'd also laugh. Mi mama laughed a lot."

Keith knew Lance wasn't here anymore. He was remembering his family. Reliving memories. He told more stories with tears in his eyes. More of the rain. More of his parents and how in love they were. How annoying his siblings were, but how much they loved each other. Keith slowly leaned against Lance. He wasn't sure if it was what he needed, but Lance rested his head on Keith's.

"My mama was so mad when I joined the Garrison. Oh, she was pissed. But she was just scared for me. She knew how dangerous it could be. Then she was so excited when I was cargo. I hated it, but it made her happy. I never tried to be better. I knew I was still part of something bigger than me, but my mama felt I was safe." Lance spoke of his mom as if she was the center of his world. They had a strong bond. "Until you dropped out and I was moved up. I didn't know how to say no. It was what I wanted. Mama was scared again..." Lance trailed off. They both knew he was thinking of how terrified his mother must be now. The pain she was going through, not knowing what happened to her son.

"I'm sorry, Lance." Keith whispered.

"If she knew what I was doing now...she'd whoop me for sure." Lance tried to laugh but it came out a sob. Keith pulled Lance into a full hug, knowing he needed it. _Why did I have to ask him about his family?_ "They have no idea if I'm alive or not." This time, Lance cried into Keith's shirt.

...

Lance woke up with a pain in his neck. He tried readjusting and was met with resistance. Arms. His eyes snapped open. He was laying on top of Keith and Keith's arms were around his head and back. _We both fell asleep?_

Lance moved Keith's arms gently, trying not to wake him up. Keith shifted but didn't wake up, and Lance slipped out of his bed. He put a blanket over Keith. _He's gonna get cold without my body heat._ Lance peaked out of the room to see if there was anyone. Last thing he needed was someone getting the wrong idea.

Once in his own room, Lance checked the time and internally groaned. _Great, I have three hours left of sleep._ Unfortunately, he was wide awake. Lance laid in his own bed trying to fall asleep. His mind kept wandering to Keith and how easily he'd opened up to him. He told him many stories about his family and then even cried. _I guess I didn't realize how much I missed them. Of course, I miss them...but I've been pushing it down. Probably not a good idea._

...

Lance woke up with a start. He was sweating and heart beating fast. _What the hell?_ _That dream felt so real._ All he could see in his mind was Keith... _Keith_... Lance jumped up and headed for the bathroom. _A shower will help. Yeah, for sure._ Lance still couldn't get the image of Keith out of his head. Or the feeling off his mind. He liked it but was also scared of it. He closed his eyes and saw Keith leaning in and kissing him again. Lance leaned against the wall. _What is happening? He probably doesn't like you back. Stop thinking of him._ But all Lance could see was Keith's smile. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Hunk!" Lance beat on his bedroom door. Lance knew it was early, but nothing was working. He tried showering, going back to bed, going for a run. He even tried thinking of Allura, but that spark was gone. Nothing was working. He needed to talk to someone. Maybe saying it out loud would get it out of his head. "Hunk, I need your help!" 

"What on earth, Lance?" Hunk opened the door groggily. "It's 6am. We still have more sleep." 

"I had a dream about Keith." Lance shoved his way into the room and closed the door. Saying it out loud made it feel more real. _Should I be ignoring it? How do I make this go away?_

"Ooooo." Hunk smiled sleepily. 

"Shut up." Lance was already pacing. "What does this mean? Why am I dreaming about him? And how do I stop?" 

"Cuz you like him, Lance. It's called a crush. A serious one." Hunk watched him go in circles. "You don't stop until you get over him." 

"It's worse than I thought." Pidge's tired voice sounded from the vent again. "Good luck getting him outta your head anytime soon, bud." 

"Pidge?! Why are you always here?" Lance collapsed on the floor. "You do have a room, you know." 

"Yeah, but up here I get to hear all the juicy gossip." Pidge handed her laptop to Hunk and climbed down. She sat on the bed and kept working on her project. Lance guessed she hadn't slept in a couple days. "So, what did Dream Keith do?" 

"Nothing." 

"Lance, we both know you wouldn't be this distraught about it if just his face popped up." 

"Okay but like I think something is wrong." Lance stared at the ceiling. He made no effort to get off the floor. His mind may be going a million miles an hour, but his body was tired. "This was different." 

"Explain." Hunk yawned. 

"Okay so you know when I had a crush on Allura? Well, I'd dream about her, too. But like I'd be thinking about her before bed and almost trying to dream about her. But last night I was thinking about my family before I slept. Then I dreamed about Keith...and kissing him." Lance whispered the last part. It felt weird to say out loud. It felt more real. _This is happening. You have a crush on him. You dreamed about kissing him._

"So are you finally going to admit you like him? A lot?" Pidge didn't look up. 

"Maybe." 

"Lance," Hunk fell back on his bed. He was tired and frustrated that Lance was struggling with this. He knew that discovering your sexuality was tough and especially with someone who is your teammate. But at this point, Lance was being stubborn and Hunk was exhausted. "Lance, you have it bad for Keith. The sooner you accept it, the better. I get it. Liking someone is scary, especially your teammate, especially someone of the same gender when you're figuring out your sexuality." Hunk sat up and stared at Lance, willing him to look him in the eye. Lance kept looking at the ceiling. "But you have got to stop denying it. We still love you and care for you. That will never change. We're here to listen. Heck, you're in space! Who is going to hate you for your sexuality here?! We're the only humans around. This is the best time to explore relationships and stuff." 

"But it's Keith. He's my teammate. My rival." 

"I'm pretty sure you're past the rival thing, Lance. I don't think Keith even wanted to be rivals. He likes you and wants to be your friend." Pidge had stopped typing and was now looking at Lance. "If you're worried about what he'll think, just ask him. Do your little sparing thing and make him be honest with you. If he hates you for it, then you don't want to like him anyways. We'll blast him into space and find a new red paladin." 

Lance smiled. While he wasn't entirely sure if Pidge was being serious about murdering Keith, he appreciated the support. Hunk got up and pulled Lance off the floor. "Now, our alarm is about to go off, so who wants pancakes?" 

"Hell yeah!" Pidge jumped up and ran out the door. 

...

"Keith! Rematch!" Lance jumped in front of Keith in the hallway. _Maybe a good fight will help me get my mind off him. Yeah, beating him up will change my mind about him. Psychology and stuff._

"Now?" He raised an eyebrow. They normally did their matches before dinner so they wouldn't throw up, but Lance was getting anxious. 

"Yes." 

"Fine." 

...

A loud crack sounded as Lance's fist connected with Keith's face. His vision went blurry and one of his hands instinctively went to his face. Then his feet were swept from underneath him. His head hit the floor. Hard. Next thing Keith knew, his hands were pinned down. His vision was staring to clear and he saw Lance above him. Keith didn't know if it was the smirk Lance wore or him pinning him down while straddling him, but something shifted inside Keith. _Uh oh._

"Looks like I win." Lance gloated. Keith felt a warm, wetness run down his cheek. Lance quickly shifted to panic and released him. Keith tried not to think about the way Lance was sitting on him and how it was making him feel. _Come on, be professional. He's straight. He's your teammate._ "Shit, Keith! You're bleeding." 

"Oh," Keith touched his nose and looked at the blood. "Did you break my nose, dude?" 

"Oh my gosh, Keith, I'm so sorry." Lance pulled his shirt off and pushed it against Keith's face. "Tilt your head back. Let's get you up and to med." 

"Yeah..." _Don't look, don't look, don't look._ Keith didn't listen to himself and glanced at Lance's bare chest. _Shit._ Lance helped Keith stand up and kept an arm around him as they walked down the hall to the med center. Keith tried not to think of the shirtless Lance next to him. He tried to focus on his nose and not on Lance's arm around him. 

...

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Lance was now wearing a shirt and Keith could think clearly again. 

"You're fine. This isn't my first bloody nose...and I've had a lot worse." Keith smiled at Lance. 

"Yeah, but-" 

"You're all good, Keith." Allura interrupted. "Lance, you're practicing sparring together. This happens. It's good training. Keith doesn't seem mad." 

"Not at all. Except that you ruined my win streak." Keith nudged Lance. "Now let's get some lunch." 

"Okay." Lance still felt bad for hitting Keith that hard. He was so focused that he pushed it too far. And now here he was fawning over Keith. _Guess that psychology and stuff backfired on me._

"So what're you gonna make me do?" Keith pulled Lance from his thoughts as they walked down the hall. 

"I was thinking of giving you a taste of your own medicine." Lance joked, but once he looked at Keith and his bruised nose, he felt bad again. 

"Oh boy," Keith laughed. "Are you sure you want to dig up all my secrets? They might be disappointing." 

"I'm willing to take that risk." Lance tried joking. _He says he's not mad._ "Maybe you're just trying to throw me off so I don't find something embarrassing." 

"Keith!" Pidge yelled once they entered the dining hall. "What the hell happened to your face?!" 

"Language." Shiro set some food on the table. "But what _did_ happen?" 

"Sparring." Keith shrugged it off while everyone else gaped. "Lance finally beat me." 

"Beat you he did. He practically carried you into med." Allura slipped around the boys and took a seat. "Maybe you're the one who needs to train and now Lance." 

"Hey! I was doing great until today. I think it was a lucky shot." Keith took a seat and began filling his plate. Lance sat next to him but didn't bother eating. His stomach turned while remembered the sound of Keith being hit. _By me._ Lance hadn't paid attention to it in the moment, but now it was all he could think about. 

"Really?" Shiro looked at them skeptically. "You've been in plenty of fights. You've had your nose broken more times than I can count and still fought. And won! Lance must've hit you pretty hard. Maybe you should lay off the sparring for a bit. Allura did you check him for a concussion?" 

"No, it's fine." Keith tried not to think of the real reason he was lightheaded. Shirtless Lance popped into his mind regardless. "He just knocked me over and basically hit me twice. With his fist and then with the floor." Keith tried explaining it away. Lance shrank into his seat in shame. He couldn't believe he hurt Keith so badly. 

"Yes, I checked. Aside from his nose and the bump on his head, what do you call it, an egg?" 

"Ha! Keith you're an egg!" Pidge called out with food in her mouth. Keith noticed Lance staring at his empty plate. He looked like he was holding back tears. _I didn't realize he was this upset about it. He's never cared if I've gotten hurt before._

"Anyways, any mission updates?" Keith tried changing the subject. The longer they stayed on the fight and nose topic, the more upset Lance would get. He already wasn't eating. Keith switched their plates as attention shifted to Allura and Shiro while they talked about who knows what. Lance smiled at Keith and picked up his fork. Keith gave him a small nudge and scooped more food onto his new plate. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Present Day**

"NOOOOO!" Lance ran to Keith's side. Everything slowed down. He didn't see the bullets flying by or the explosions erupting around him. Battle cries and screams of fear were blocked out by the panic in Lance's head. He fell on his knees next to Keith. His voice broke as he cried, "Keith!"

_One Year Earlier..._

"Hey," Lance stood awkwardly at Keith's bedroom door. "How's your nose?"

"It's fine. I don't even notice." Keith smiled at Lance. He knew that Lance was really distraught over the hitting him so hard, but Keith didn't care. He was actually quite impressed; Lance could fight. "You wanna come in?"

"Yeah," Lance wandered in and hopped onto the bed again. This was only his third night spending time with Keith, but he already felt pretty comfortable and at home in his room. Keith closed the door and joined him on the bed. "So...um...what do you think..." Lance felt panic rise up in him. _I can't ask him outright. I gotta lead up._ "What do you think of...dating...?"

"Dating? Like in general? Or..." _Like us dating?_ Keith could feel the nervous energy coming off Lance, but he couldn't understand why. There had to be more to the question.

"Well, like, dating within a group?" _Very specific. You'll never get an answer from Keith if you keep asking like that._ Lance inwardly scolded himself.

"Oh," Keith couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness. _He's probably going to ask Allura out again. Does she like him back? Are they asking everyone before they come out? How long have they been together?_ "I don't know. It's not really my business."

"But would you ever date someone within the group? Like someone on the team?" Keith felt even more confused. _Why does he care what I think?_

"I don't know. It'd have to be pretty serious. I couldn't date someone casually. Like it'd have to be really serious. We're such a close group that I'd be worried about ruining something. Drama, break ups, arguments, and whatever else can throw off the team. With us fighting for our lives and the universe, they'd have to be someone very special. Someone I'm willing to risk everything for."

"Okay, I can understand that." _So even if he didn't care about me being bi, IF he was also into guys, there's still almost no chance he'd date._ Lance tried not to let his disappointment show outwardly. _You still have to ask him. You won't be able to move on if you don't._

"But that's just me. Don't let it stop you if there's someone on the team you want to date." Keith saw the worry written on Lance's face. _Great, you just can't stop upsetting him._

"So uh, I got another question." Lance tried not to think about how unlikely it was that he'd get close enough to Keith to even try a relationship. _Just say it. Get it out._ "Would you think of me any differently if I was...bisexual?"

Keith's heart nearly stopped. _Lance? Bisexual? Lance...likes guys? Oh and of course you basically ruled out dating, ever. You idiot._ Keith's head was spinning. "Yes?"

Lance felt a weight in his stomach. _I may need to throw up. Shit. I thought I was prepared for this answer._ "Lance?" He looked at Keith, who was now curled into a ball. He didn't know what to say or how to say it, but he needed to. "I'm gay."

"Oh," Lance took a deep, shaky breath.

"Sorry, I'm not good with words and stuff." Keith stared at his blanket. "I think differently of you because now we have something in common. Something pretty significant. I guess it makes me feel that much closer to you. So yeah, I think differently of you, but not in a bad way."

"Thanks, Keith." Lance fell back against the wall. The nervousness rolled off him. _He doesn't hate you. Keith's gay. But he's skeptical about dating. I have a small chance. Don't get your hopes up!_ Lance went back and forth in his head. He tried really hard not to let his thoughts show on his face. Not let the excitement show. He also tried not to imagine being with Keith.

"Of course." Keith smiled shyly. "So, is this something old? Or are you now discovering it?" Keith was going to kick himself so hard if Lance was bi this whole time and he'd been missing out on dating him. _Not that he likes you. He's made it pretty clear that he's into Allura._

"New. Really new. I'm still coming to terms with it myself. Pidge and Hunk already know and were actually trying to help me accept it." Lance looked at him. "It hasn't been an easy revelation...and I don't know why I'm struggling with it this much."

"Sounds like they're good friends." Keith leaned against Lance, trying to be comforting. Lance relaxed slightly.

"Yeah, they are."

Keith watched Lance's face as he asked the question he was dying to know, "So...does that mean you like someone on the team?"

"What?"

"You did ask about dating within the team...you said it was pretty recent, so I just figured...never mind. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Keith was letting his curiosity get the better of him. _He's still coming to terms with his new sexuality! Stop prying. He may not be ready to say who he likes!_

"Yeah it is someone on the team." Keith's heart sped up. He was feeling excitement and dread at the same time. Excitement at the possibility that he had a chance and dread that it could be someone else.

"Who?" _It's probably Shiro, isn't it?_

"Not telling. Wait, I'm supposed to ask you questions!" Keith laughed at Lance realizing what they were doing. Lance couldn't help but smile too. Keith's happiness was contagious. "So, did you ever have a crush on someone at the garrison?"

Keith turned beat red. "Not while I was there, no."

"So you did have a crush on someone that attended?" Lance felt a small victory seeing Keith blush. _So he can get flustered. Wow, he's cute._ He wouldn't look Lance in the eyes as he said,

"Maybe."

"You have to answer honestly."

"Yes! Fine, I have a crush, but I'm not telling you who!" Keith caved, and then realized he said it in present tense, giving away that he was still crushing. _Shit, Lance won't know it's him...right?_

"What?! That's not fair." Lance pouted. "Wait, is it someone that's here?"

Keith jumped off the bed and walked to the door. "Okay it's time for me to sleep." _Shit, he's gonna figure it out. He's going to know it's him. All of this will be ruined._ Lance followed in protest.

"What?! You didn't answer!" Lance stared at Keith with narrowed eyes. Lance was sure that his nervousness meant that it _was_ someone on the ship, which just made him more curious as to who. There were three people on the ship who were in the garrison: himself, Hunk, and Shiro. _It's gotta be Shiro. They're super close._ Despite feeling a small pang of sadness, Lance tried keeping up the playful charade. "Fine, that just means it is someone here. I'll find out."

"Whatever. I didn't admit anything." Keith crossed his arms.

"Not verbally you didn't." Lance smirked, and Keith pressed his lips together and huffed. Lance smiled and dropped the teasing. "Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, uh sparring again?" Keith wasn't convinced that Lance enjoyed naturally spending time with him. He didn't seem to hate it, but would he without an excuse? It's not like they were best friends. Keith was sure Lance would choose Pidge or Hunk over him any day. _But then why has he come over three nights in a row? Because of the stupid rules and 'winnings' of matches._

"I though Shiro ruled that out?" Lance broke into Keith's thoughts. Disappointment washed over Keith. _He probably means see you tomorrow because you live in a castle in space. You can't not see each other, idiot._

"Oh yeah...guess not."

"If you want...we can still hang out?" _For real? You want to hang out with me?_ Keith tried not to seem excited. Now that Lance knew he had a crush, and one on the ship, he'd have to be careful he didn't figure it out.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool...goodnight." Lance smiled before walking down the hallway.

"Goodnight." Keith closed the door and smiled like an idiot in love.


	6. Chapter Six

"Wait so he's gay?" Hunk was holding tools as Pidge worked on another one of her gadgets. 

"Called it." Pidge interjected without looking up.

"So you have an in. You've got a chance." Hunk said as Lance paced back and forth, a growing habit. His thoughts were racing. He couldn't get last night out of his head. _Keith is gay. But you can't date him. We seem to be getting closer by the day._

"No, no I don't." Lance rubbed his temples. The thoughts and emotions were becoming suffocating. Keith was gay. _Keith is gay. Has been this whole time. I like guys. I like Keith. But I can't do anything about it._ It was as though he couldn't catch his breath. Couldn't breathe. He sunk to the floor.

"Lance..." Hunk said softly.

"He said he wouldn't date anyone the team." Lance kept running through the conversation in his head. Anything to hint that Keith felt the same way. _Why am I obsessing so much over this? There are more important things. He just wants to be friends! If he liked me, he would have asked me out after finding out I'm bi...right?_ "So it's time for me to launch myself into space." 

"No, Lance." Hunk rolled his eyes. Pidge finally looked up, "Wait, like forever? Or is he just not currently interested, because I can work with that." 

"He said that he couldn't date anyone on the team because it's too risky. He'd basically have to already be in love with them and willing to risk everything because there is so much that could go wrong. And I get that. Like what if we broke up? What if one of us got hurt, or worse. It could be devastating." Lance sighed. _Probably for the best. It's easier to get over a crush than a break up...or... a death._

"Lance," Hunk broke into his thoughts. "If one of you got hurt, or worse, it would be devastating _regardless_ if you're dating. It would be devastating for all of us! We care about you. We love you. It would throw us all off. So that doesn't mean you shouldn't try it. Think of what you could experience together. What if he's your soulmate?!" 

"But he's got a point." Pidge crushed Hunk's inspiration. "If they break up or have a really bad fight, it could throw the team off. It could affect our ability to form Voltron or even work together. We've had that already. Luckily we worked through it but can you imagine if their stubborn asses refuse to make up?"

"Pidge!" Hunk jumped up.

"What?! Keith's concerns are valid! We shouldn't discard them just because they want to date. I'm not saying they can't date, I'm saying those worries are valid and should be thought through." Pidge turned to Lance. "If anything, Lance, you need to decide if you think pursuing this is worth it. Are you willing to risk everything for this?" 

"I..." Suddenly the pressure of putting everything at risk, Voltron, the team, Keith, the universe...it was too much. Lance's chest felt heavy, and it was harder to breathe. "I don't know." 

"You don't have to know. It's a big question to ask." Pidge bent back over the gadget but kept talking at Lance. "You're just figuring out your sexuality. You and Keith haven't even tried dating, you've never seen him in a relationship. You don't know what will happen, which makes it scarier." 

"Pidge." Hunk whispered harshly at her. 

"Hunk, please. He should be thinking about this. He should be taking this super seriously. Keith is right. This is very risky." Lance could barely hear them over his own thoughts at this point. He wasn't even having coherent thoughts, just _worry._

"But that doesn't mean they shouldn't date! We could die any day out there?! Don't you think they deserve happiness?" 

"Of course, they do! But should they risk it all for a few months and some sex? We don't know that they'll get married and be happy forever!" Pidge and Hunk were still going back and forth. But that last phrase caught him off guard.

"Sex? Marriage?" Lance stared at the wall. He hadn't been thinking that far ahead. Maybe he was getting in over his head. While the thought of dating a guy had just recently been introduced, Lance hadn't even thought about having sex. Sex wasn't a driving factor in his relationships, but Lance had at least thought about it when he was dating women. Lance realized how little he knew and how inexperienced he was. Maybe he _did_ need to think about this more. Also, _marriage_?

"Lance, are you okay?" Hunk turned back to him. Pidge looked up again.

"Yeah, um, I think I need to go." Lance stood carefully and left without saying another word. _Keith. Voltron. The Team. Sex? Marriage?_ Suddenly the thought of never saying anything to Keith again was sounding pretty good.

...

"Oh, hey Lance." Keith smiled. His hair was messy as though he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Hey." Suddenly, all Lance could think about was Keith and sex. A mental image of messing up Keith's hair while making out flooded his brain. Keith laying in bed next to him. Keith and his messy hair. Keith shirtless next to him. Keith kissing him. Keith.... "What's up!" _Talk about something! Stop thinking these thoughts!_

"Nothing, just woke up. I kinda passed out for a while. Guess I'm a little tired after our work out." _Sex is a workout. NO! Brain, stop. What would it be like to sleep next to him? No! Stop!_

"Oh, cool." Lance panicked and just said the first thing that came to mind. _Get out of here!_ Keith stretched and his shirt rose up revealing a small portion of his toned stomach. Lance didn't know if it was because his head was spinning, but he had the urge to touch him. To run his hands along his stomach and hold his hips. Maybe pull him close and kiss him. _No! Stop it._

"I guess it's cool?" Keith chuckled, and Lance was just focused on his gorgeous smile. _He's gorgeous._ Thoughts of kissing Keith and making him smile filled Lance's head. _I needed to clear my head...but I don't want to._

"Uh," Lance cleared his throat and looked away. "I gotta go." He started walking around Keith back to his own room.

"Oh," Keith reached out and caught his arm. "Lance, wait," Lance froze. His heart sped up at the contact. _Don't look. Don't look._ "Do you maybe want to hang out again?"

Lance glanced back and saw a very nervous Keith. His wide eyes weren't meeting Lance's, and he had a soft smile gracing his face. "Yeah, I do." Keith's smile widened and finally looked at Lance again. "I'll see you later." And with that, Lance ran down the hall before he did something he would regret. Kiss Keith. _Or would I?_


	7. Chapter Seven

**A Few Weeks Later...**

Keith hit the ground hard. Lance had caught him off guard and thrown him over his shoulder. Keith groaned and just laid still. Sure, he could have gotten up and kept going, but he was tired from yesterday's mission. Plus, his favorite sound was about to occur.

"Haha! Yes!" Lance whooped and laughed. It was like music to Keith's ears. So what if he got beat up, hearing that magical laugh, knowing he caused it. Worth it. "We are doing facials tonight!" _Mostly._ Keith rolled over groaning.

"Seriously?" Keith stood slowly. "Facials?"

"Yes, you desperately need one. And winner decides what we do." Lance crossed his arms happily, and Keith rolled his eyes. At some point their agreement that the winner makes the other do something, usually embarrassing, had turned into the winner picks what they do together. And now that Lance had won, he wasn't going to change his mind. He'd been trying to give Keith a facial for weeks. So when Keith told him he'd have to pin him down, Lance decided the next time he won a sparring match, that's what they'd be doing.

Keith stood awkwardly and stretched. Lance could tell he was worn out from yesterdays mission. Lance wondered how he kept going sometimes. Even though they were growing closer, Keith was still pretty closed off, especially from the rest of the group. Lance was probably second to Shiro, but everyone else may as well have not been around. Not for lack of trying. Since finding out about Lance's crush, Hunk and Pidge tried to wiggle their way into Keith's heart. And for whatever reason, he seemed to only give Keith the time of day outside of missions. 

"We could invite Hunk and Pidge! They probably need one too." Lance offered.

"I guess. You're the winner." Keith shrugged.

...

"Hey Pidge," Lance found her in the kitchen ripping apart one of the appliances, most likely planning a prank on Hunk. Lance decided he wouldn't be cooking for a few days just in case. "We're doing facials tonight. Wanna join?"

"And break up the love birds? I'm good."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, I want you to be friends with Keith. And Hunk is coming so you won't be an awkward third wheel."

Pidge finally looked at him, although she didn't seem convinced. "Oh you already talked to him despite the fact he's on a diplomatic mission with Shiro and Allura?"

"No," Pidge snorted. "But as soon as he gets back, I will ask him. And I know he will come because he's my best friend!"

"Fine. But you can't tell Hunk what I'm doing." She smirked.

"Even if I wanted to, I have no idea what you're doing."

"Good, because this prank is going to be hilarious."

...

"Lance, I have no idea what I'm doing." Keith stared at the goop suspiciously, and Lance had to refrain from squeezing his face and calling him cute but dumb. "Why do you think I've been avoiding it?"

Instead, Lance laughed and pulled the tube out of Keith's hand before he squirted it all out. "Well first, we should exfoliate. We'll put on the masks after. Then of course, moisturize." He grabbed a sugar scrub and handed it to Keith. Keith squinted at it. Lance scooped some out and offered it to him. "It's not that hard. Rub it on your face."

"What does it do?" Keith took what was on Lance's fingers and he pretended not to notice how his heart sped up. He was getting used to the soft encounters to where his brain wouldn't shut off anytime Keith grabbed his arm to pull him to the dining hall or when they walked a little too close and their shoulders would brush. But he still couldn't stop the slight rush whenever their skin made contact. Even if he was just taking some sugar from his hand. "This doesn't feel right."

"Having trouble already?" Lance tried not to laugh at Keith's horrible attempt. How do you mess this up? "You are helpless." Lance tried to remain calm as he wet his hands and reached for Keith's face.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping," Lance began lightly rubbing the scrub around Keith's face. "Since you don't know how to do the simplest step." Surprisingly, Keith didn't have a response. Instead he just stood still while Lance rubbed the sugar around his face. Lance avoided looking into his eyes as moved his hands around Keith's face. He brushed over his lips and his heart increased again. _Please don't be blushing._ "Okay, uh, wash that off."

Keith didn't hesitate to run his face under the faucet. Lance laughed at his eagerness to get it off. Though he felt bad about how red Keith's face was. _Does he have sensitive skin? I didn't think I was that rough. Though I was kind of focused on the fact that I was touching his face and way too close._

"So is that it?" Keith rubbed his face with a towel.

"Nope, now for the mask." Lance pulled out a clay mask. "This will help pull out dirt and other impurities from your skin. It'll also get anything left over from the scrub that you didn't get." Keith sighed but gestured to his face.

"Alright, hit me." Lance waited to long to respond because he followed up with. "Go ahead and just put it on me. Let's skip the embarrassment of my awful attempts since I do everything wrong."

"You don't do everything wrong." Lance began applying the mask to Keith's face. Keith studied Lance's face while he applied the mask. It was cold, but Lance being so close made his skin burn. Even though he was focused on the mask, Keith could see all the details in his eyes. _Gorgeous._ Lance's fingers traced his jawline and down to his chin. His eyes glanced from his lips to his eyes and back again. _If this were a movie, this would be the part where he kisses me._ "All done." _But it's not._

"Cool..." Keith reached for the faucet, but Lance stilled Keith's hand on the handle. Keith could barely hear Lance's screech of panic because he was so focused on their hands. He was suddenly thankful that he had this goop on his face to cover the blush.

"No! Keith! It needs to dry. A mask has to set. It takes time." Lance pulled him back to the bedroom to make sure he wouldn't be taking it off.

"Oh." Keith whispers. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I just need to be more instructive I guess. Just," Lance went back towards the bathroom to apply his own mask. "Wait here. I'll be back."

...

"Ready?" Lance asked. Pidge and Hunk had yet to arrive, but perhaps it was for the best considering they would be having a field day. 

"My face feels so tight." Keith pouted, and Lance tried not to melt at his big eyes. 

"Yeah that happens. Means it's dry." Lance led Keith back to the sink. "Now you can wash it off." Keith had already begun picking pieces off. Lance just sighed. "Keith...you're supposed to wash it. It can hurt your skin to rip off pieces like that."

"Oh," Keith bent over the skin and stuck his face under the stream of water. Lance had to hold back laughter. "Is it off?"

"No, you're gonna need more effort than that." Lance reached over and began rubbing the re-hydrated pieces of clay off Keith's face. Lance thought he was getting used to the closeness, but Keith shifted and he was leaning more into Lance. _He probably just needs a little support since he has his face in the sink. It doesn't mean anything._ Still, Lance wanted to lean in more. He wanted to hold him.

Once the clay was off, he reached for a towel to give to Keith. "Now it's off. Pat your face with this."

"Thanks." Keith's hair was a little wet and sticking up. Lance reached out and began fixing his hair before he noticed what he was doing. He froze, and Keith smiled. "Yeah I don't know much about fashion either."

"Good thing you've got me then." 

"Yeah." Keith looked away, embarrassed. "Sooo, are we done?"

"Nope, moisturizer." Lance pulled out a bottle of his favorite face lotion. It was running low since he hadn't found any alien planets that carried it. He'd found other good substitutes, but he still only used this for special occasions. He was worried about running out, as if his time and chances to get back to earth and see his family again were running out. But with Keith around, those worries seemed to fade. They were still there, weighing on him, but they seemed to quiet. To fade. As if, maybe, everything would be alright. 

Keith watched with curious eyes as Lance pressed cold cream to his face. Something was going through Lance's mind as he spread it around Keith's face with his tender fingers. Then his blue eyes met Keith's and they both stilled. Keith was suddenly aware of how close they were, inches apart, he could feel Lance breathing. _Is he going to kiss me?_ They both hoped. 

"Lance!" Hunk and Pidge stumbled in his room. "We're here for the facials and girl talk!" They both jumped apart, both gasping for air. Both wondering what was happening. Did they imagine it? Or maybe is there something there? Either way, they'd both be distracted the whole night. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Present Day**

_Blood. So much blood. What do I do?_ "BLUE!" Lance cried out for help. He knew Keith needed medical attention. _Oh god. So much blood. Please don't be dead._

**Nine Months Ago**

"Sickening." Pidge mumbled to Hunk as they walked into the lounge. Keith and Lance were sitting next to each other talking about memories from Earth. But it wasn't the feel good memories that had Pidge ready to barf. It was instead the way Keith and Lance gazed at each other. If they were a cartoon, they'd have heart eyes and their hearts beating out of their chest. "Can you believe this? Please tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Honestly, how does Keith not see how in love Lance is?" Hunk whispered, trying to seem normal to not draw attention. But unless they were to scream at them, Keith and Lance were stuck in their own world.

"How does Lance not see how whipped Keith is? They need to just do it already. Put us all out of our misery."

"Do you seriously think either of them will make the first move?" Hunk walked to the back of the room and pretended to shuffle through books and games to play. "Keith thinks Lance is in love with Shiro or me, and Lance thinks that Keith will never date anyone on the team."

"It all rests in our hands then." Pidge sighed dramatically, pretending it was a burden, even though she loved it.

"You're not suggesting we interfere?" Pidge nodded with a sly grin. "I'm in. How do we get them together?"

"I have a totally wicked idea."

...

"Lance!" Hunk ran into the cafeteria to find Lance rummaging through the cupboards, probably looking for something to eat.

"I'm not stealing snacks! I was putting away the dishes!"

Hunk decided against pointing to the sink of dishes that were untouched. He had bigger things on his mind. "Yeah, cool. Anyways, game night. My room, after dinner."

"Game night?"

"Yeah, Pidge wanted to do something tonight. Why do you have other plans?"

"Uh..." Lance didn't know what to say. He and Keith hadn't officially made plans to hang out, but it seemed to be an unspoken thing. For the past few months, if Keith didn't show up to Lance's room, then Lance went to Keith's. How do you cancel those kinds of plans? Not show up?

"You can bring Keith if you want."

"Okay, I'll be there!"

...

"Keith!" Lance ran up to him in the hallway.

"Hey, Lance. I'm headed to spar with Shiro, care to join?"

"No, I've actually got some training with Allura on whatever...But anyways, Hunk is having a game night in his room tonight. He invited me and asked if you wanted to come too." Lance spoke quickly, as if Keith wouldn't stand there for hours listening to him.

"Sounds like fun!" Keith smiled, despite the fact that it didn't sound fun. It sounded nerve-wracking. But seeing Lance's smile and excitement, how could Keith not go?

"Awesome, see you there after dinner?" Lance lingered in the doorway of the training room. As much as he wanted Keith to enjoy the game night and hanging out with his friends, he also wanted Keith to himself. _Selfish._

"What's happening after dinner?" Shiro came up to the swooning boys.

"Oh uhh, Hunk is having a game night in his room and is inviting people." Lance wasn't sure how many people were actually invited. Was Shiro going to shut it down? No, he wouldn't. Was he going to try and come? Would Hunk be upset about it?

Keith watched Lance fumble over his words when speaking to Shiro. Jealously began nagging in his mind. _He likes Shiro. He's Lance's hero._

"Sounds like fun! Is everyone invited? Or is this an exclusive event?" Shiro teased. Keith clenched his jaw, trying not to let his annoyance and jealousy show.

"Uhm, good question. You'd have to ask Hunk." Lance started backing away. "I'll see you later Keith."

"What's up with Lance?"

"I think I figured out who he has a crush on." Keith mumbled. _It's not Shiro's fault. He's a cool guy, a hero, attractive. Can you blame Lance?_

"What? You're not thinking he likes me?" Shiro shook his head. "No, I'm too old. Wait, Lance likes guys?"

"Shit." Keith hung his head and turned back towards the fighting ring. "Whatever let's get this over with."

"Wait, no, when did this happen? Are you okay? Aren't you like in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with him!"

...

"Hey Keith, headed to game night?"

"Oh hey Pidge, yeah, Lance invited me."

"Cool cool." Pidge knocked on the door. "It's gonna be tons of fun."

"I'm sure it will." Keith tried not to let it show how much he was dreading the awkwardness.

"Hey!" Lance opened the door and Keith's heart rate shot up. His hair was a mess and his button up shirt was unbuttoned. _Don't look, don't look, don't look._

"Don't tell me we're playing strip poker..." Shiro said behind Keith, which snapped him out of his daze.

"What?! No!" Lance closed his shirt and blushed. _Only if Keith is doing it too. God, I wish. And I wish he was bad at it. Dios mio! Stop thinking of him like that!_

"What's strip poker?" Allura yelled from inside the room.

"Something we're not playing!" Lance yelled back as he buttoned up his shirt.

...

"Truth or dare? For a game night?" Shiro sighed.

"Oh come onnn," Pidge pushed everyone into a circle, purposefully putting Keith and Lance next to each other. "It'll be fun! Don't tell me you're a goody that can't take a dare~"

"No, I can take it." Shiro narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

"Great! Then I'll start. Truth or dare, Shiro."

"Dare."

"Tell me your most embarrassing moment." Pidge smiled happily, and Shiro groaned.

"I tripped and nearly fell into a lake trying to propose." Shiro didn't break eye contact, but his face flushed. Keith watched Lance's face as he learned that Shiro was engaged. Though they weren't sure what they'd come back to considering how they left.

"You're engaged!" Allura squealed. Lance didn't seem to react much. _Maybe he's really good at hiding his shock?_

"Boring! It had a happy ending." Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, my turn."

_A few hours later..._

"Hunk! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Shay done it?"

"Okay, that's enough for me. I do NOT need to be hearing about this." Shiro stood and offered a hand to Allura. "I don't think you want to hear either. Let's let the teenagers have fun."

"I'll stay and make sure they don't get too crazy!" Coran smiled, not realizing what he was about to get himself into. As soon as they left, Hunk responded with a quiet "no" and quickly turned to Pidge.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who is the most attractive person here?"

"Allura obviously, but I'm a close second." Pidge thought for a moment before landing on Keith. "I like the direction of this...Keith, truth or dare."

_She's going to ask me the same question. Better play it safe._ "Dare."

"I dare you...to KISS...the person you find most attractive on this ship."

_FUCK._ "Wha-at?" _Back out, back out now._

"Sorry, no take backs. It's a classic dare! Have you really played truth or dare if you never had to kiss someone?"

"And you have?"

"Yes, now stop dragging it out."

Keith's heart was pounding out of his chest. _How am I going to explain this? He's going to hate me._ Keith turned to Lance. _Consider our friendship ruined!_ Before he could react, Keith cupped Lance's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. _Worth it._


	9. Chapter Nine

Lance didn't know what to think. In fact, he couldn't. Keith's mouth on his made the world stop, and maybe his breathing too. Lance wanted to stay here forever.

One moment he was giggling to the interaction between Keith and Pidge, secretly hoping Keith would kiss him. The next moment, well, he did. Keith's hand was in his hair and pulled him in for a solid kiss. Lance could barely react before it was over. His heart was thudding, breathing nearly stopped. He felt frozen in place, unable to register what was happening.

"Coran, I dare you to lock Pidge in her room." Keith could feel the heat in his cheeks, his heart pounding loudly. He didn't dare look back at Lance. He couldn't bare it if Lance hated him. So, he decided that it would be better to not know what his reaction was.

"Wait! No," Pidge's grin morphed into a shocked expression. "He has to choose!"

"I accept!" Coran stood and picked up Pidge like a princess. "Off we go!"

"Don't be sore, Keith!" She shouted as she was taken from the room. "It's just a dare!"

"Keith?" Hunk looked at him worried. _I can't deal with this right now. They all probably think I'm lame. Upset over a dare? A dare to kiss someone? But I just admitted I was attracted to Lance. I just OUTTED MYSELF._ Realization sunk in.

"I..." Keith realized he hadn't thought it through. His stomach turned. _What was I thinking? I wasn't._ "I'm going to bed." Keith got up and ran out trying to keep his emotions in check until he got to his room.

By then, he was gasping for breath, from running, from fear, and from the kiss. The kiss. It was not what he had expected, not when or how he wanted it, but it was still amazing. Lance's soft lips and the electricity that zinged through him. The way Lance leaned into it and kissed back. _Or did I imagine that part? He didn't say anything._

Then the look Hunk gave him. _Was he judging me? No, he's friends with Lance. Lance is bi. But maybe he only is okay with it because their friends? Maybe he doesn't approve of me kissing Lance? He knows who Lance's crush is. Does Hunk know I know Lance has a crush? Is he mad at me?_ The walls seemed to close in on Keith. Thoughts rushing through his mind. He needed a distraction. Something to make his mind stop.

...

"Lance?" Hunk tapped his shoulder. _Wait, where did Keith go?_ Lance held his head in his hands in confusion. _What just happened? Keith kissed me. He kissed me. I kissed Keith._ "I think you have your answer."

"I..." Lance's head was spinning. _Did that mean anything? Does he like me? The dare was to kiss someone right? Well, I was just there...No it was to kiss the most attractive person. Well, I was just there. No, it was on the whole ship. He has a crush on someone. Unless..._ "I have to go."

"Lance, are you okay?" Hunk followed him out the door.

"I don't know. It happened so fast. I just...I don't know what to think. I need to be alone." Lance opened his room door.

"It may have been a dare, but it was also a dare to kiss the most attractive person. Pidge may be sneaky and trying to push you together...but she's not dumb. She was trying to show you what Keith felt too. And obviously he finds you attractive." Hunk encouraged.

"That doesn't mean he wants to date me. I don't know what I want either. Except that I don't want to lose him. So maybe tell her not to meddle?" Lance shut the door and fell onto his bed.

...

_"Hey Lance," Keith leaned in, brushing Lance's bangs away from his face. "I love you." Their lips connected softly, breaking briefly to smile. Lance pulled him back and kissed him more. Joy filled them both as they kissed and giggled. Until, Keith began kissing down his neck then back up to kiss Lance deeper, nipping at his lips and tongue._

Lance shot up in bed gasping for air. _It was a dream._ He thought in relief, then in despair. _Just a dream._ He got out of bed and wandered the halls. He must have been out for a few hours since all the room lights were out and the halls were dimmed. Lance had given up trying to stop the dreams of Keith. If he couldn't stop thinking of him when he was awake, how was he supposed to stop the dreams.

Lance stopped as he turned the corner and saw light leaking underneath the door to the training room. _Keith?_ He hoped as he approached the door. When he cracked the door, he saw Keith punching a hanging bag. Lance watched the exhausted man with sweat running down his back, wondered how long he'd been there. He knew that Keith would train when he couldn't sleep, which was often, but Lance couldn't help but wonder if the reason tonight was because of the kiss. Before he could stop himself, Lance walked into the training room.

Keith dropped to the ground and drew in a deep breath. His sweat and tears mixed together. _Get out of my head, Lance!_ He pleaded quietly. _I can't have you, and now the kiss has made it worse. I can't lose you. I finally have something to fight for, something to get up in the morning for. But what happens now? Now, everyone will know my secret. How will this affect us? The team? Voltron?_

Keith could feel the darkness sinking back in. Lance had been a light for him, even if the darkness never disappeared, he made it manageable. And now, he'd messed it up. Keith looked at his hands and the blood seeping through his gloves. A hand rested on his shoulder, and Keith stiffened. He knew exactly who it was.

"Keith..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Lance." A moment of silence, then he felt Lance's arms wrap around his shoulders and torso.

"Okay." Keith leaned his head against Lance's shoulders. He knew this didn't mean anything. He knew it would just hurt more. But he couldn't help himself. _How have I fallen for him so fast and hard?_ "Let me take care of those hands?"

"Okay." Keith let Lance pull him up. He was feeling the exhaustion set in. There was an odd comforting and calming energy about Lance.

Lance led Keith to the bathroom and began taking off the gloves carefully. _How long? Why does he do this to himself?_ Lance glanced at him for the millionth time, but Keith wouldn't look at him. He wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss or embarrassment for being walked in on. Or something else? Lance wiped the wounds with the alien equivalent of rubbing alcohol. Keith sucked air through his teeth but didn't pull away. Lance wrapped his hands gently and then just held them. He didn't want to let go, and Keith didn't pull away. So maybe he wanted to as well?

"You don't have to tell me anything...but be honest," Lance broke the silence. Keith finally looked at him while Lance was stroking the scars on his wrists. "If I leave you, will you be okay? Should I leave you alone?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, then I won't." Lance pulled him up and led him back down the hall. When they got to his room, Keith hesitated. "Our friendship isn't ruined, Keith. C'mon."

A big sigh fell from Keith as he followed Lance into the room. He had to fight back tears of relief as Lance pulled him onto the bed. They sat on there like they had so many times before. Leaned into each other like they had many times before. It felt so right, but after the kiss earlier, it was different. Stiff like it was the first time, but comfortable because they knew each other's shape and favorite positions.

"Don't leave me." Keith breathed, needing something solid to hold onto.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lance stroked his hair, wishing he could calm his mind.

...

Keith woke up to Lance shifting positions. He pulled Keith closer to his chest, arms wrapped around his back, and breathed into his hair. Sleep threatened to pull him back in, but he knew that they needed to be up before everyone else. Lance probably didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, especially Keith. "Lance."

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled.

"Lance, it's morning. Also you're in my room." Keith pulled away and watched Lance groan about it being too early. His messy hair fell into his eyes.

"Maybe we can take a day off?" Lance smiled sheepishly at Keith, still half asleep.

"Take a day off from being the saviors of the universe?" Keith chuckled. "And what would we do?"

"Go home." Lance's smile was still there but had turned sad. "Dance in the rain, see the mountains, see..." Keith knew how Lance longed to see his family. Anytime they seemed to have a break and the possibility of seeing Earth came up, it was soon thwarted. Something always came up, something more important. "Do you think time is passing here the same way it passes there?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't."

"I hope it doesn't. I hope that when we get back, it's only been a few hours. Nothing changed." Lance couldn't help but think about how worried his family was. Had he been declared dead? Did they give up looking for them? Would the garrison cover it up?

"I'm sure we'll go back soon." Keith lied. He didn't know when, if ever, they would go back.

...

"Hey love birds." Pidge sung as Lance and Keith came to breakfast.

"Love birds? Are you two dating?" Allura brought food to the table excitedly.

"What? No-"

"Well, they did kiss last night."

"You did?" Shiro nearly choked on his coffee.

"Only because Pidge dared us to!" Keith defended. They hadn't talked about the kiss, so he didn't know how Lance felt about it. He could be embarrassed or angry about it. Maybe he didn't want it brought up in front of Shiro, but he also knew Shiro was engaged.

"No, I only dared you to kiss the most attractive person on the ship." Pidge smirked.

"We-well..."

"He's right, I am the most attractive one here. I'm glad someone is finally recognizing the effort I put in each morning." Lance jumped in. It was clear that Keith wasn't ready to talk about it, and Pidge wasn't going to give up her fun.

"So, are you together then?" Coran asked.

"No, no, no, it was a dare." Keith fumbled. Lance tried not to let his disappointment show. _He finds me attractive, but doesn't want to date me? Though I suppose that I can be the most attractive one and not be attractive to_ him _?_

"How about let's talk about something else?" Hunk interjected, pinching Pidge. "Shiro, we'd love to hear more about this fiancé."

...

"Hey Keith! What are you doing for Lance's birthday?" Pidge ran up to him in the hallway after training.

"His birthday? Wait, when is it?" Keith felt panic rise inside. _Am I supposed to do something? What am I supposed to do?_ Keith didn't have much experience celebrating birthdays. His father wasn't a fan of it when he was around.

"Oh, not for a couple weeks. But since you never know when we'll land on a good tourist planet, Hunk and I are planning our gifts. Just wanted to make sure we're not doing the same thing." Pidge played it off. While she and Hunk were planning the birthday already, it wasn't why she was curious. Instead, she needed to make sure Keith didn't make it a disaster.

"Oh, I suppose I haven't thought about it..." Then an idea hit him. _Earth._ "Pidge, actually I may need your help with something."

"Oh? I'm all for scheming." Pidge flashed the same mischievous grin she had on during truth or dare. _Wait, a second. Did Pidge plan the dare?_

"Now what?" Hunk rounded the corner with Lance. He gave Pidge a look that Keith couldn't decipher.

"Nothing!" Pidge threw her hands up defensively. "We are completely innocent!"

"Well, I am. Not so sure about you though." Keith eyed Pidge.

"Rude."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you for all the love. I wasn't expecting to get so many hits/kudos or a comment so soon. Thank you :) Enjoy!

“Keith, there is no way we can get to Earth.” Even Pidge was surprised by how much Keith wanted to do for Lance. “And if there was, we would have been there by now.”

“I know,” He stared at the computer screen. The text was beginning to blur together after hours of staring at it. They were both tired after spending hours of gathering data and creating algorithms. It was mostly Pidge since she knew computers the way Keith knew knives. “But there has to be a planet that is at least similar enough. I mean we have a whole universe of planets.”

“Yeah so searching them all will be a nightmare.” Pidge was typing angrily, inputting more data to sift out. Keith knew he was being a little overzealous about Lance’s birthday, but after having this idea, he couldn’t stop. “Also they could end up being further than Earth!”

“I know it’s a long shot, but it’s the perfect gift.” Keith pleaded with her. “He wants nothing more than to visit Earth. Hunk said this was his first birthday without his family. If can’t get to Earth, then this is the next best thing.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t help.” Pidge sighed. _Should I have listened to Hunk when he told me to stop meddling? Maybe, but Keith is asking for help. Finally. And this could be the push they need to get together._ “I think we finally have it…our filter!” Pidge smiled triumphantly. “It’ll gather up all the planets we can travel to within a few hours and ones that will be along our path of travel, assuming we keep course. Which with our job of saving the universe, we could end up going to another galaxy before his birthday and all this hard work will be ruined. So I made it to adjust with the course!”

“Great, let’s hope we can stay on course and not mess it up too much.”

“It’s also sifting out planets that don’t have breathable air. Soon we should be getting some hits and we can look closer at them. Because a lot of these were input my different sources or people, there isn’t a standard description or checklist of sorts, and then add all the languages we may have to translate on top of it…anyways, it’ll be easier to just look ourselves. I’ll have to update this catalog when I have more time.” Pidge mumbled, the inconsistency bugging her. Getting back to the task at hand, she continued, “Eventually when we have them narrowed down, you can scout it for yourself. There are plenty of unexplored planets, so if you get some with no data fall through, we’ll have to do testing.”

“Is there any way we can have it raining?” Keith didn’t look directly at her, knowing she might slap him. This was already a difficult task, and he knew she’d be upset by wanting to add more requirements.

“Raining? Like a planet with rain?” She deadpanned.

“I know it seems silly and probably impossible, but is there any chance I would be able to have there be rain on the planet when I take Lance.”

“That is one weird request.” Pidge eyed him. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t say it’s impossible, but unlikely. I can’t promise anything, but let’s try.” She sighed. “Rain planets would be our best shot, ones that are raining 70% or more of the time.”

“Perfect!” Keith smiled. _Don’t get your hopes up. It’s not a guarantee._ “Thank you, Pidge. I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Oh I know.” She smirked briefly then turned serious. “You really like him, huh?”

“What?”

“Don’t even try to lie to me. I see how you look at him, how you reacted to the kiss. You two have grown closer than you are with Shiro. So what’s up? Why not ask him out?”

“He doesn’t like me back. Plus dating within the team is a bad idea.”

“Then why are you torturing yourself? Why do something like this?”

“I don’t know.” Keith was staring blankly at the computer screen. _To see him smile._

...

“Hey Keith,” Shiro walked up to Keith who was still pouring over every planet that came through Pidge’s filters. It had been days and they were back to square one after changing course. Lance’s birthday was getting closer, which made Keith more anxious. Keith mumbled a hello and didn’t remove his gaze from the screen, just jotted down some notes and flipped to the next one. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing important.” Keith glanced up. “Do you need something?”

“Just wanted to check in with you. You’ve been pretty scarce lately.” Shiro sat next to him and leaned forward, leaning his arms against his knees, and clasping his hands. It was the pose of ‘we need to talk’ and ‘I’m not your father but I’m about to sound like it’ that Keith was too familiar with, especially when he was in the garrison.

“Been busy.” Keith shut the screens down, knowing this could be a while. Plus he didn’t want Shiro asking any questions about his ‘research project’. Not to mention, his head was spinning and eyes crossing. _How long have I been here?_

“Well, after the other night, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Which night?” Ever since Pidge and Keith had begun the near impossible task of finding the Earth-like planet, each day had been blurring together.

“The night you kissed Lance.” Keith felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown in his face, suddenly awake and head clear.

“Oh. That night. Yeah, I’m fine.” Keith avoided his gaze. After the kiss, he didn’t know how to act around Lance. Lance had said everything was fine and could go back to normal, but Keith wasn’t sure. He wanted it to go away and never think about it since it made being around him so difficult. But he also wanted to go back to that moment of bliss, when the universe disappeared and it was just them.

“Then why are you isolating yourself? Especially from Lance?” Shiro prodded, tilting his head in the concerning older brother way.

“Why do you think?” Everyone had seemed pretty normal after the kiss. Keith kept waiting for them to turn away in disgust when he walked in the door or to make comments about his sexuality. Instead nothing changed. Keith was waiting for the ball to drop, for the worst to happen, but it hadn’t. Maybe nothing would happen, or maybe something would, so his anxiety grew.

“Keith, no one thinks differently about you.” Shiro tried to encourage. “Lance is worried though. Pidge is doing her best to explain that he didn’t do something wrong, but-”

“Lance is worried about me?”

“Of course he is! When was the last time you hung out with him?” Keith was silent. Shiro already knew the answer; he was just trying to prove a point. “I think he misses you…maybe as much as you miss him?”

“Did he tell you this?” Keith squinted at Shiro, telling himself not to get his hopes up. _Just because he missing hanging out with you doesn’t mean he’s into you._

“No, but it’s easy to tell. He’s been moping this whole time.” Keith felt worse. He needed to figure out what he was feeling and what he wanted, but Keith was also afraid to face it. And to face Lance.

“I’ll talk to him.” Keith slumped into his chair. He wanted to see Lance, but he didn’t know how to start.

Shiro stood up, “Good, because otherwise this would be weird.”

“What?” Keith asked him, but Shiro didn’t answer and just opened the door, letting a nervous Lance inside. Keith jumped up, heart beating out of control. “Lance.”

“I’ll let you two talk.” Shiro slipped out, closing the door.

Lance stood at the entrance silently. His hair was a mess and his shirt wrinkled, very unlike the normal well-kept Lance that Keith knew. Keith made sure the computers were shut off and flipped his note book over. He gestured to the seat next to him and Lance walked over quietly. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Keith whispered. “Sorry I’ve been absent.”

“It’s okay.” Lance spoke softly. He noticed how spazzed Keith was. _So Shiro lied that he wanted to see me._ He couldn’t help wonder what Keith was doing cooped up here. Pidge loved it here, but Lance couldn’t remember the last time Keith had set foot here. He tried not to stare at the notebook Keith had hid frantically. _Am I jealous of Pidge? Of a notebook? Maybe._

“You didn’t do anything. I just…” Keith broke into Lance’s thoughts, but then trailed off into his own. _How do I explain without giving it away?_

“Hey, it’s okay, Keith.” Lance interrupted and moved his seat closer. “You are your own person. You don’t have to explain everything to me.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t do anything. I just am working on something…and it kind of has a deadline.”

“Oh. Pidge is helping you?”

“Yeah, she’s kind of a wizard at this stuff.”

“You bet your ass I am.” Pidge spoke up, or rather down, startling the two boys.

“Pidge?” Keith looked around the room. She giggled from the vent.

“Sorry, Shiro wouldn’t let me in, so I had to improvise.” She poked her head out. “Lance, we love you, but this is top secret. Mind if we can continue?”

“Oh yeah,” Lance stood and started walking towards the door. Then he turned to Keith, “Do you…want to hang out tonight? Just us? No dares.”

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Keith breathed a sigh of relief. _Maybe everything will be okay_.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a groove today so here's another chapter in the same day...enjoy!!

"Keith!" Pidge ran into the rec room. Keith and Lance were sitting too close for friends, giggling about something Pidge probably didn't care about. "We got a hit!"

"Really?" Keith jumped up from the couch.

"You've gotta come see!"

"But-" Keith looked back at Lance. The past two days finally felt normal again. Keith spent most of his days training or looking for the planets, but then he spent the evenings with Lance. While they hadn't really talked about it, it had become an unspoken schedule or rule of some sort.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Keith." Lance stood up. "Go do your weird research project." Keith still didn't want to go.

"Yeah, our _very important_ research project." Pidge emphasized and tried gesturing to Lance without alerting him. After all, it was _for_ Lance.

"Fine, I'm coming." Keith was pulled along by Pidge, and shouted over his shoulder, "I'll catch up with you later!"

"Okay!" Lance smiled. He couldn't help feel jealous that Pidge would pull him away randomly, or that he spent most of his time working on the secretive project. Lance also felt jealous that Pidge knew and he didn't. He wondered if after the kiss, Keith was pulling away, and this secret project was one way of doing that. But he also loved seeing Keith happy and growing other friendships.

"Did they just run off again?" Hunk asked, holding popcorn. "More for us I guess."

"Yeah, I guess they 'got a hit' whatever that means." Lance did air quotes then reached for the food.

"I would tell you if I knew, but Pidge is keeping her lips sealed. It's odd." Hunk was beginning to feel left out, too.

"It's apparently time sensitive, but that doesn't help me figure it out."

"So does that mean we'll find out soon?" Hunk flipped through the alien channels.

"I hope so, but it could also mean reaction time? Which would explain why they keep running off randomly."

"I hope this thing is over soon. I miss Pidge." Hunk pouted.

...

"This is it! This is the planet, Pidge!" Keith flipped through the various photos. Mountains, forests, fields, and more. The best part, it was a rain planet that rained 90% of the days out of its years.

"I know!" Pidge was quite proud of herself. As exhausted as she was, giddiness was taking over at the discovery. "Now, let's schedule a visit to scout it."

"Okay, when? What do we have to do?"

"First thing, you gotta talk to Shiro. We need to get this approved without letting on what it is we're doing, and that means cover story. I'll worry about getting all the supplies together. Once we get to the planet, it'll be a piece of cake. We just need to make sure it's safe then we can scout locations for you to take him."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Perfect, let's do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Do you have something planned?" Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Something more important than Lance's birthday present?"

"I mean, Lance and I were planning-"

"Keith, his birthday is next week. We need to scout this planet. If there is something wrong with the planet, we have to know right away." She took a deep breath. "I get you're in love with him and have to always be around him, but this was all your idea. You're doing it for him!"

"Okay, I'll talk to him."

"And Shiro, get approval."

...

"Hey Shiro, can I talk to you about something?" Keith poked his head into Shiro's open door. He usually kept it open to make everyone feel welcome and encourage the team to come to him if they needed.

"Sure, what's up?" He waved Keith in. "Everything okay with Lance?"

"Yeah, it's great." Keith tried to ignore the fact that Lance was the next person he'd have to be talking to. "Um, Pidge and I need to go on a mission tomorrow, for our research project."

"Tomorrow? What is this research project?"

"Nothing, just scouting a planet." Keith shrugged. Pidge knew most of what they had to do. Keith was more going to assist her and the testing and then to make sure it was what he had envisioned for Lance. "Picking up samples."

"Mhm…nothing." Shiro raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe that Keith and Pidge were doing anything bad, but the secrecy was making him curious, and a little suspicious.

"I can't talk about it, Shiro."

"Is this dangerous?"

"No." At least, Keith didn't think it was. _Suppose we'll find out when we actually go._ Shiro narrowed his eyes. "I'm serious. We just want to scout it. Please?"

"Fine." Shiro caved with a sigh. "But keep your comms open and call us if anything goes wrong."

"Of course!" Keith jumped up and ran out of the room. "Thank you!"

...

Keith stood in front of Lance's door. He knew he had to talk to Lance about it. There wasn't anyway that Keith could do both. Or was there? Keith ran back to the control room. Maybe, he still could. It would be cutting it close, he'd be exhausted, but maybe.

"Hey Pidge," Keith casually sat next to her. She mumbled a hello, lost in the screen, as usual. "We've got approval from Shiro. How long do you think it'll take?"

"Well," Pidge leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "With how far away it is currently, it'll probably take a few hours one way. If we stay on course, it'll be a shorter trip for you and Lance. But for us, it'll be four to six hours round trip, not including the actual scouting."

"So," Keith tried not to feel defeat. "It's like an all day thing?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we leave after breakfast. The scouting will take a while, especially if we go to multiple locations. But I think we can make it back to be in bed at a decent time."

"Oh." This may be harder than he thought, but he could make it happen.

...

"Hey Lance," Keith ran up to him in the hallway.

"Keith." Lance smiled, but he tried not to smile too big. He was starting to feel more aware of how he acted around Keith. He may have said that Lance did nothing wrong, but Lance still worried he would come off too strong and scare Keith away.

"Hey, so um," Keith started, nervous. "What do you think of having our movie night thing after dinner?"

"Isn't that what a move _night_ is?" Lance giggled. _Has this boy done anything normal?_

"Well, yeah, but like maybe later? I just have something going on with the project tomorrow that could take sometime."

"Ahh the mysterious project." Lance tried not to feel the twinge of jealously. "Am I ever going to find out what it is?"

"You will. Soon." _Trust me, you'll find out_.

"Can't wait." As much as Lance wanted to know what it was, he also wanted it to go away. He wanted it to be over. He barely saw Keith anymore. _How am I getting jealous over a project?_

"Yeah." Keith was simultaneously excited and nervous to show Lance. Would he love it? Would he feel sadder? Was it too much? "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah for sure."

...

"Ready Keith?" Pidge smiled, full of energy. Keith glared while he hauled a full backpack into her Lion.

"When you said after breakfast, I thought you meant after the team breakfast." He dropped it and laid on the floor, while Green powered up. "Not that we would be getting up hours before everyone else and leaving."

"Would you have still agreed?"

"Nope."

"Exactly." Pidge smirked as she guided the loin out of the castle and into the vastness of space.

...

"Oh my lanta…" Keith laughed. "It's perfect!"

"It better be. I had to cancel plans with Hunk. He's probably moping right now!" Pidge shoved some dirt samples into tubes. She handed some tubes to Keith. "Fill these with rainwater. Have to make sure it's safe."

"And you're not moping?"

"I'll just be glad when his is over. As fun as it is, it's taking a lot of time."

"Sorry."

"Don't. I just said it was fun."

"But you're missing time with Hunk."

"And you're missing time with Lance. Sacrifices need to be made." Keith felt guilty. He hadn't cancelled on Lance, and now he was praying that Pidge wouldn't kill him. Maybe he could nudge her to getting back sooner and they could both still have their evenings. Pidge climbed inside her lion. "Let's scout some potential date spots."

"Date spots?"

"As if this isn't a date for you and Lance." Pidge rolled her eyes. "For real, Keith, how is this not a date? Spending endless hours of weeks finding a like Earth planet? Oh and make sure it has rain because he loves the rain. Please, this might as well be a rom-com."

"No." Keith didn't know how to refute her. It was basically a date, but would Lance see it that way? As much as Keith wanted it, was it a good idea for two paladins to date?

"Oh this is perfect!" They cleared the edge of a mountain range.

"It is." Keith breathed.

"I'll get the coordinates so you can plug them into Red later." She landed the lion and they continued the search for samples.

...

"Where's Pidge and Keith?" Lance seemed to be the only one bothered by their absence at breakfast.

"Off doing their research project." Hunk sighed.

"Off? Where?"

"Some planet, I guess." Shiro sipped on the alien coffee.

"Apparently they left pretty early. I was woken up to one of the lions leaving." Allura sat next to Shiro with her own cup of caffeine and leaned against him. _Does everyone know what's happening but me?_

"When are they getting back?" Lance asked, trying not to be bothered by the fact that Keith didn't mention anything to him.

"Late, apparently." Hunk moped again. "She cancelled our game night on me. Said apparently it's really important and she promises to make it up soon."

"She cancelled game night?" _Does that mean Keith will miss our movie night?_

"Pidge!" Hunk ran past Keith and nearly tackled the green paladin. "I missed you!"

"Hey Hunk." She laughed.

"Keith, this project better end soon! I'm getting sick of sharing my best friend."

"As long as we don't get side tracked, I think we're done for now." Pidge waved Hunk's dramatics off.

...

"Where's Lance?" Keith didn't see him in the hanger welcome party.

"Oh, I think he went to bed."

"Went to bed?" Keith's stomach fell. _He thinks I stood him up._

"Yeah, it's pretty late." Hunk shrugged.

"But…"

"Keith, did you cancel your plans with Lance?" Keith didn't say anything, and Pidge didn't need him to. She just sighed and turned to Hunk. "What did you tell Lance?"

"That you cancelled game night because of your project. I didn't know you had plans together."

"Not your fault." Pidge reassured. "So he thought you were ditching him."

"But I thought we could make it back in time!"

"Well what are you doing here? Go talk to Lance." Pidge shooed him. Keith didn't need to be told twice. He ran down the hall while Pidge yelled at him, "Next time tell me when your plans change!"

"Lance!" Keith pounded on his door. _Please be awake. Please don't be mad._ The door opened a crack and Lance squinted in the light. "I am so sorry. I thought we would be back sooner. I didn't mean to stand you up. I'm so sorry-"

"Keith, shut up," Lance opened the door more and grabbed Keith's hand. "Come watch these movies with me."

"Okay." Keith whispered. Suddenly all he could think about was Lance's soft hand holding his.

"I'm not mad at you." Lance pulled him onto the bed filled with pillows. Keith noticed there was already an alien show on the TV and that's why the lights were out. "I was a little disappointed and worried when Hunk said Pidge she cancelled, but I figured you would have told me if you couldn't come."

"You waited? This late?" Keith wasn't paying attention to the show, he couldn't stop looking at Lance wrapped in a blanket.

"Yeah." Lance smiled. "Although I did watch one movie without you. Wasn't that good, but we can watch again if you'd like."

"Sorry I took so long."

"Don't worry about it." Lance untangled himself from the blanket and put it over both of their laps.

"The project is almost over. No more trips."

"It's obviously important to you, Keith. As much as it sucks having you be so wrapped up in it and barely hanging out, I want to support you. I'm glad you're passionate about something." Lance pulled the blanket to their chins and slid closer to Keith. _You have no idea._ Keith relaxed into the warm space.

"Thanks, Lance." He mumbled.

Less than five minutes into the movie, Lance felt Keith's head fall onto his shoulder. _Is he asleep?_ _What did they do?_ He smiled and pulled him closer. "You should have gone to bed." Lance whispered, but grateful that he didn't. Even if Keith was falling asleep on him, he was happy to be around him. _I guess he really wanted to spend time with me too._


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Present Day**

_Oh god. So much blood. Please don't be dead._ Lance's vision blurred as hot tears streamed down his face. Keith's head fell back and his eyes stared lifelessly at Lance. _No, no, nonononononono._ Lance was hyperventilating, but he knew he needed to keep it together. Keith needed him. He pressed his hands into the gaping wound in Keith's stomach. "Keith! Stay with me. Please, please. Look at me. Don't leave me. KEITH! BLUE!"

**7 Months Earlier…**

“Happy birthday, Lance!” Hunk shouted when he walked through the door in the morning. He held a pile of pancakes on a plate and set them in front of Lance when he sat down. Lance smiled and hugged Hunk.

“Thanks, buddy.” In the past years Lance had been more enthusiastic about his birthday. But not this year. This was his first birthday spent away from family.

“Sooooo,” Pidge sat down next to him. “Excited for your party later?”

“Totally.” Lance did his best to fake excitement.

“We're stopping at a planet to restock soon, want something? Like a birthday gift?” Shiro asked as he set more food down in front of Lance. Feelings of guilt began to rise as he watched his friends in front of him. He couldn’t bring up a happy front today.

“Nah.” Hunk raised an eyebrow. “I mean these cakes look great. Why would I want anything else?”

“Really? You don't want anything else?” Keith tilted his head. Lance’s heart rate sped up slightly. _Does Keith want to give me a gift?_

“What? Like you're going to get me something?” Lance asked, not quite sure what he was hoping for.

“Maybe. I mean be realistic, we are in the middle of nowhere.” Keith smiled teasingly, but he also held a nervousness in his eyes.

“I’m afraid all my wishes are unrealistic.” Lance stood, hating that he was here and not on Earth. _Would I ever make it back?_ “Anyways…You guys have fun on the trip to the planet. I think I'd prefer some me time before the big party.” He wandered back down the hallway. _Are they grieving me? Have they given up hope to find me alive? Does anyone know what’s happening out here?_

...

“Lance?” Keith knocked on his door. No answer. Keith pounded on his door. “Lance!”

“What?!” Lance opened the door, his eyes were red and swollen.

“Come with me?” Keith offered his hand to Lance. He took it without a word. Keith led him down the hall and into the Red Lion and before Lance could register what exactly was happening, they were taking off into the deep space.

Lance stood next to Keith, trying to figure him out. _What is he doing? Where are we going? He doesn’t seem interested in talking about the kiss, but now he wants to take me somewhere on my birthday without telling me? If I didn’t know him better, I’d think it was a date._

Keith broke his train of thought by standing and offering him a blindfold. “Put it on.”

“Why? Where are you taking me?”

“You know my project that I’ve been working on?” Lance nodded. “I want to show you, but you have to trust me.”

“Fine.” Lance tried sounding nonchalant as he finally put on the blindfold. In reality, he was beyond excited. He was finally about to find out what this big project was. Lance was also excited to be involved in this part of Keith’s life. For now, he could put away his disappointment about his birthday. _Maybe this isn’t a terrible birthday, even if it is bad._

“Perfect, now hold on." Keith warned, but Lance didn't have a chance to support himself on anything before the rocky entrance began. He reached for support but instead Lance fell right onto Keith. “Hey! I'm trying to steer.”

“You're the one who blindfolded me and started jerking me around!” Lance lifted the blindfold to glare at him.

“Keep that on!” Keith scolded, and Lance pulled it back down. “Sorry.” Keith mumbled, and Lance felt one of Keith's arms wrap around his waist, holding him still.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the lion settled, and Keith stood up, still holding Lance. “Come on, I’ll guide you.”

“Are you going to tell me where we are?” Lance clung to Keith’s arm, not wanting to let go after Keith would eventually take off the blindfold.

“I would but I actually can’t pronounce the name of this planet.” Keith explained and Lance giggled. Once outside, Keith positioned Lance to face the mountain range, they had arrived just before the planets’ sunset. It was perfect. _Romatic._ Keith pulled the blindfold off, and Lance saw a near replica of Earth. Mountains and a beautiful sunset with oranges, yellows, reds, purples, and more. Fluffy clouds and rain, sparkling in the sun. _Oh the rain…_

“Dios...” He breathed in and it smelled just like Earth. Lance could stare at it all day.

“It's safe to stand in too. I tested it.” Lance looked back at Keith in awe. _This was his freaking project? Finding a replica of Earth? Why?_ Keith was chewing on his lip and his cheeks were slightly pink.

“You are crazy. Why were you obsessed with finding this replica of Earth?” Lance stepped out from under the Lion's head and felt as the rain hit his face and breathed deeply.

“For you.” Lance spun around in disbelief. “I knew I couldn’t take you to Earth, but I wanted to. I thought this was the next best thing. It wasn’t about research, Lance, it was about your birthday.”

“Keith,” Lance walked up to him and hugged him. “You stupid mullet. Thank you.”

“Sorry it took up so much time. And sorry it’s not the real thing.” Keith mumbled.

“This is incredible, Keith.” Lance pulled back and smiled at him. “This is the best gift. I can’t believe you.”

Keith could stare at Lance’s face all day. His big smile, bright blue eyes, he was just gorgeous. _Kiss him._ A small voice whispered in his head. Panicking, he changed the subject, “I brought snacks if you want to watch the sunset?”

“Hell yes.” Keith pulled out of Lance’s embrace to lay down a tarp then a blanket on top. He pulled out Lance’s favorite snacks from the ship and more blankets in case it cooled down. 

They watched the sunset get brighter and more colorful then dim slowly. Surprisingly, the rain nor the setting star was making it cold out. Or maybe it was that Lance and Keith were wrapped up in blankets, leaning against each other.

Lance closed his eyes and imagined himself on Earth. He imagined his siblings running in the yard. He imagined his father dancing in the rain while his mother yelled that he would get a cold. He imagined his father running to and hugging his mother. She hated it when he got her wet, but she loved the attention. He imagined his mother joining his father and dancing happily. Lance imagined his family gathered around the table. Smiling. Laughing. Not missing him.

“Lance…” Lance looked at Keith with blurred eyes. He must have been crying.

“I’m sorry, I uh was just thinking about my family. If they were here, they’d be running around and dancing in this beautiful light and rain.”

Keith stood and offered his hand to Lance. “Then let’s dance in their honor.”

“Seriously?” Lance jumped up.

“Yeah, I really suck, but why not?” Keith smiled and Lance could barely stop himself from saying _I love you._ So instead, he grabbed Keith’s hands and pulled him into the rain. Keith did his best to not trip and as Lance twirled him, he felt embarrassment rise. _He probably thinks I look ridiculous!_ “You can’t tell anyone about this!”

“I’m telling everyone about this.” Lance laughed as Keith struggled. He was awkward and clumsy, but it was endearing and adorable. Keith blushed more and more as they danced.

“Then you have to tell them that I know how to dance. Ahh!” Lance giggled when Keith fell on to him. At this point they were both soaked and shivering. The sun was gone and the lights from Red were washing over them.

“We’ll see about that.” Lance pulled him back up and took a moment to look at his face. His wet hair stuck to his face, droplets on his eyelashes, red cheeks, and full lips. “I suppose we should go back in before we catch something.”

“Probably already have.” Keith retorted with a smile. Lance chuckled, his heart doing a backflip. They stood in place, arms wrapped around each other. Lance stared at the clouds and then at the mountains. He didn't want to leave, not unless he was going home. Keith cleared his throat, bringing Lance's attention to him and his dripping mullet. His face was redder.

Before Lance stopped to think, he leaned in and kissed Keith. His lips were surprisingly warm for how much he was shivering. Lance leaned in closer and slipped his hand into Keith's soaked mullet. Keith relaxed against him and pulled Lance closer, resting his hands on his waist. Lance moved his mouth against Keith's and cupped his face, deepening the kiss. Keith slowly moved his hands up and gripped his back and shoulders, as if he was afraid of what may happen if he let go. Lance nibbled Keith’s bottom lip causing his hands to tighten, then he slipped his tongue inside Keith’s mouth. Keith moaned softly then pulled away again. _Shit. I went too far._

“W-we should get back.” Keith’s legs were turning to jelly and if he didn’t sit down soon, he’d fall over and probably drag Lance with him. Lance stepped back and let his arms fall to his side. Keith immediately missed his embrace and warmth. _What am I doing? Why did I stop him?_

“Yeah, you're right.” Lance whispered, trying to keep his voice even. The blushing boys walked back into the lion. The ride back was silent and more awkward than the way there.

...

When they stepped out of the lion and into the hanger, the rest of the team came running. They had noticed their absence. _Shoot, we were gone longer than I was expecting._ Keith thought just before Shiro’s voice boomed through the hanger.

“Where the hell were you guys?! Why are you both soaking wet?!”

“Oooooh, it happened.” Pidge popped up behind Shiro with her teasing grin that made Keith want to chase her around the ship. “You guys did the nasty, didn't you?”

“Keith,” Shiro covered Pidge's ears, and loudly whispered. "I swear to God if you two had sex-”

“Shiro!” Keith was now redder than his lion. “Nothing happened!”

“Then where were you?” Shiro kept glaring and Pidge wiggled out of his hold.

“I thought you said you were sick?” Hunk interjected pointing at Keith.

“Loooove sick.” Pidge wagged her eyebrows, having too much fun with it.

“Were you just trying to get out of helping?” Shiro glared at Keith accusatory.

“No, I-”

“He was surprising me for my birthday.” Lance spoke up. So much had been happening at once, it was the first time he'd been able to pull a sentence together. Lance couldn’t let Keith get attacked and accused for doing something for his birthday. Finally everyone was quiet. Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Turns out his research project was my birthday present.”

“I didn't tell anyone, except _Pidge_ ,” Keith glared at the matchmaking teenager. “Because I didn't want to risk the secret getting out, but I couldn’t do it without her expertise in computers and science stuff. I’m sorry I lied about being sick, but I wanted it to be special and personal.”

“Wait, what did you do?” Hunk asked.

“Dude!” Lance jumped up and down, glad the tension was easing. “He took me to this planet that is almost exactly like Earth. We landed near the mountains and it was raining and oh dios mio, it was beautiful. The sun was also setting on that planet, but it was also raining. Can you believe it? I got to feel the rain on my skin and I even got him dancing-" Lance couldn't hold in his excitement anymore. He stopped briefly to laugh, and to let Hunk interject with bouts of awe, but not for long because the words kept pouring out. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. It really was the best gift.

“I see why you did it.” Pidge nudged Keith, and he raised an eyebrow in response. “He hasn’t stopped smiling since you got back, and you haven't stopped staring at him. Heck, you're smiling. It's weird.”

“So? It's his birthday.”

“Just saying. It's just as much for you as it is for him.”

“Mhm, and don’t forget that the only reason you’re still alive is because it worked.” Keith put Pidge into a headlock, and she laughed knowing all her hard work was paying off, even if it was taking longer than expected.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Keith barely blocked a swing from the training bot. He threw it backwards by throwing his weight forward on his sword. All he could think about was the kiss in the rain. How warm and comforting Lance was. The softness of his lips. The tender urgency that he kissed Keith with.

The bot swung again and Keith knocked it away with more ease. He’d been training for days, trying desperately to get Lance off his mind. He couldn’t figure out what it meant or what to do about it. So he did what he knew. He ignored it and pushing his physical limits as a distraction. How well was it working? Well, all he wanted was to kiss Lance again, but was that a good idea? His heart would say, _Yes of course!_ But his brain would reply with _no its terrible!_

The bot charged and he prepared for an attack. _He kissed me. So doesn’t that mean he likes me back?_ No. Maybe he was caught up in the moment. He was missing his family. There’s no way he actually wanted to kiss you. Unless, he did. That doesn’t mean he likes me. Does it?

“Keith!” A voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to see who. But was cut off by the practice dummy knocking him off his feet.

“End session!” Keith groaned and stared at the ceiling. Lance’s head popped into his vison, smiling bright. _Kiss him._ “Hi Lance.”

“Hey, having fun getting your ass kicked?”

“Favorite past time.” Lance chuckled and offered him a hand up. Keith took it and regretted it once Lance pulled him up and they were too close. _Kiss him._ Keith stepped away quickly, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “So what’s up?”

“Nothing, just wanted to say hi.”

“Oh, uh, hi.” Keith picked up his sword and pretended to look busy.

“So do you want to do something later?” Lance asked. Keith had been busy with anything and everything the past week. They’d barely spent any time together since his birthday. Lance was trying not to think he had something to do with it…that it was intentional.

“Oh, I can’t. I have something with Shiro.” Keith lied.

“Oh.” Lance nodded. “Okay, well if something changes…you know where to find me.”

“Yeah,” Keith listened to Lance’s footsteps retreat before he turned around. _Why did I do that? Why do I have to keep hurting him?_

“I didn’t realize we had plans.” Shiro’s voice made Keith nearly jump out of his own skin.

“Shiro, why are you sneaking up on me?”

“Why are you lying to Lance?”

“I’m not.” Shiro tilted his head with a look in his eyes saying he didn’t have the patience for this. “Because, I don’t know how to act around him anymore! Of course I want to spend time with him, but…”

“Did something happen between you two?”

“We…may have…kissed on his birthday.” Keith confessed. Saying it aloud made it feel so much more real.

“Wait, so why is this an issue? I thought you two liked each other?”

“Well, I like him, but maybe he doesn’t like me.”

“But you two kissed?” Shiro tilted his head again, this time with his brows drawn together in confusion.

“Yes.”

“Then maybe you should talk to him instead of avoiding him?” Shiro thought maybe it was best to stay out of their issues. He barely understood them.

“Maybe…but I don’t know…” _…what I want._ But he did know. He just didn’t know if he was allowed to want it. If it was taboo. If he could have it.

“Lance! Hey buddy, how’s it going?” Hunk smiled when Lance walked into the rec room and fell into the couch.

“Hey Hunk,” Lance had a puzzled expression on. Hunk waited for him to start pacing and talking about Keith or something random that had occupied his mind for the past few hours. But instead he leaned over and asked, “What’re you doing tonight?”

“Hanging out with Pidge.”

“Can I join?”

“Of course, you’re always welcome to join us.” Hunk noticed Lance’s sad eyes. Then he remembered “Wait, weren’t you going to be hanging out with Keith today?”

“I tried, Hunk!” Lance sighed in defeat and stood abruptly, beginning a pace session. _There it is. What’s bothering him._ “I’ve been trying, but he’s always busy. I thought for sure that after his project was over he would be available…but I’m beginning to think he doesn’t want to hang out with me.”

“What? No, no, no.” He tried not to laugh. _Kieth? Not liking Lance? Not possible._ “Lance, they guy is like in love with you! I mean just look at what he did for your birthday.”

“Yeah, about that…I think I know why he doesn’t want to hang out with me.” Lance paused his pacing, briefly.

“Huh?”

“I kissed him, without asking, on the birthday trip and now I think he hates me.”

“Oh…” This was news. _Why didn’t he tell me before? That was a week ago…_ “Have you talked to him about it? Maybe apologized?”

“Haven’t had the chance. He keeps blowing me off.”

“Might be a good idea. At the least to save your friendship…and maybe more?”

“Maybe…” Lance sat back down again and stared at the ceiling.

Lance stood outside Keith’s room. He’d been debating knocking or walking away for longer than he’d like to admit. Lance was supposed to be at Hunks’ already, but his feet were planted. _Would he answer me? We can always try…_ He knocked softly and waited.

Nothing. Lance sighed. “So he’s ignoring me…or he’s not here?” Lance hoped it was the latter.

“Hey Lance!” Shiro walked past.

“Hey Shiro,” _Oh so he’s probably gone. I wonder what they’re doing…_ Lance felt a small pang of jealousy in his heart. “have fun with Keith tonight.” Lance smiled but it was a pathetic one. Shiro had been planning to go along with Keith’s lie and let the two come back together on their own time, but this was getting ridiculous.

“Lance,” Shiro stopped and turned back to Lance. He looked almost pathetic, standing outside Keith’s room. _I told myself I would stay out of it…_ “I know Keith told you we were doing something tonight, but we’re not.”

“What?”

“I think you and Keith need to talk.” Shiro squeezed Lance’s shoulder and smiled reassuringly. “He’s in his lion. Go.” Shiro hoped he did the right thing while he watched Lance run down the hallway.

Lance sprinted down the hallway. He didn’t know why he was in such a rush. It’s not like Keith would just disappear. But maybe his courage would. He ran into the lion and found Keith in the cockpit. Keith jumped up.

“Lance?”

“Do you hate me?” Lance blurted out before stopping to catch his breath.

“What?” Keith felt like his brain was short circuiting. _Am I hallucinating?_

“Do you hate me?” Lance straightened himself out and kept talking quickly as if he were on a timer. “I’m sorry I kissed you without asking. I was so caught up in the moment I didn’t think to ask you if you were okay with it. You just…I couldn’t…I’m sorry, Keith.”

“Lance, I don’t hate you, and I’m not upset with you. Why would you think that?”

“You’ve been avoiding me all week. You lied about having something with Shiro tonight.” _Oh. That._ Keith felt guilt wash over him.

“…I liked the kiss, Lance. You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable.”

“Then why…why are you blowing me off?”

“I like you, Lance, a lot. All I’ve been able to think about the past week is that kiss. I really, really liked it. So unless you didn’t, don’t be sorry about it.”

“No, I liked it too, Keith.” Lance was even more confused. “Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m confused, Lance.” Keith ran his hands through his hair. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation. He didn’t want to choose, to make a decision. But would he ever be? “I don’t know what to think or do about this” Keith waved in the space between them. “…whatever it is.”

“Well, do you want to try this? Like us? You and I?” Lance blurted out, trying to keep his voice steady. He felt so close, so close to calling Keith his. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to waste any time. But he couldn’t force Keith to do anything. “I know I want to…but I don’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” He held his breath waiting for Keith’s answer.

“Of course I _want_ to try it…but…” Keith hesitated and Lance felt his heart fall.

“But the team…”

“It’s just there’s so much riding on us...the fate of the universe…” Keith tried a laugh to ease the tension, but it didn’t come. Instead, tears welled up in his eyes and his throat tightened.

“No, I-I get it. I mean why risk the universe over me?” Lance bit his cheek, feeling his chest tighten. He couldn’t argue with the fact that the universe is more important than him, but it still hurt like hell.

“Lance…” Keith could feel his heart shatter as he watched the tears spill from Lance’s eyes before he turned to leave. _How do I fix this? …you can’t._

“We can still be friends…” Lance choked out, gripping the edge of the door. “But I may need some time.”

“Okay.” Keith whispered. Lance’s back disappeared and Keith couldn’t move. He wanted to run after him. To tell him that he was wrong. He was more important than the universe. That he was Keith’s universe. That he loved him. Instead, his knees buckled, and he sobbed in his lion.

For the next month, the crew watched helplessly as the red and blue paladins retreated into themselves. The blue paladin slipped into depression, stayed in his room except when called upon…even then the yellow or green paladin had to pull him out of bed most days. The red paladin opted to train endlessly, sometimes needing to go to med bay without he pushed himself beyond his limits. Soon neither of them spoke. One ridden with the guilt of what he’d done, with loneliness, and pain. The other overwhelmed with the idea they would never be good enough, never be enough. Feeling so close, but so far from love.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**One Month Later**

“PALADINS! TO YOUR LIONS! THE GALRA ARE ATTACKING!” Allura’s voice boomed over the comms. Hunk burst into Lance’s room. He was laying on his bed, making no effort to move.

“Lance, get up.” Hunk pulled his arm and Lance stood reluctantly. “Clear your head. Forget Keith. You’ve got to focus.”

“And if I can’t?” Lance followed slowly behind Hunk to the armory.

“Not an option, Lance.” Hunk was struggling to not resent Keith for what he had done to Lance, but it was getting harder by the day. Lance wasn’t getting better; on his good days he would come to breakfast unprompted. On a bad day, they had to bring him food and watch him eat. Pidge told him to understand that he was dealing with a lot, rejection, the loss of a friend, and who knows what else is going on inside his head. But this was Hunk’s best friend. Seeing him hurt was too much.

...

Despite being on the battlefield, Lance couldn’t focus. While struggling to hold the main entrance, he was desperately trying not to think of Keith, where he was. _Is he okay? How is he holding up? Is he thinking about me? …No. He isn’t_. Keith seemed to be doing better than Lance was. He still trained, he kept busy. Lance preferred to hide away.

“Focus.” Lance whispered to himself. He realized he had zoned out, but it looked like no one had made it through the door. Lance was proved wrong when blinding pain ripped through his side. Lance screamed and turned around shooting. His vison was already fading but he saw a Galra soldier fall.

Lance fell to the ground and put a hand on his side. _Yep, I’m bleeding._ It was bad too. A lot of blood. Lance’s eyes drifted closed before he could call out for help. He heard footsteps coming towards him before everything went black, he thought, _I’m dying…goodbye Keith, I love you._

...

Keith stood on the edge of the group watching as Lance healed in the pod. Two days had passed and he could still hear Lance’s scream of pain. He could still see the pool of blood he was laying in when Keith made it there.

_“Lance!” Keith picked up his limp body, blood pouring from the gaping wound. Fear coursed through him as he ran towards the exit. “RED! HELP!”_

_“I’m dying…” Lance weakly whispered, his eyes fluttering._

_“No, you’re not, Lance. We’re gonna make it.” Keith burst through the door and Red was waiting with her mouth open. She flew herself towards the ship, faster than before._

_“Goodbye Keith. I love you.” Keith couldn’t breathe. Did Lance really just confess his love while dying? The universe must have it out for them both._

_“Red! Faster! Lance, don’t die on me.” Keith pleaded, but Lance wasn’t conscious anymore. His heart grew weaker and he wasn’t breathing._

Keith had gotten him to a pod with no time to spare. Allura said he was lucky to have not died. Not because his injury was that severe, but because he had given up. _“The pod will heal him, Keith, but I don’t know what he will be like when he comes out…he hasn’t been himself the past few weeks.”_ Allura had explained, and Keith knew it was his fault.

While Lance was healing in the pod, Keith hadn’t left. He watched, waiting for him to come out. He contemplated again what Lance meant to him. Why were they torturing themselves like this? Why was Keith so scared? Could it be worse than what they were experiencing now? Lance’s dying words kept echoing in his head. “ _I love you.”_ _Did he mean that? Or was it because he was dying? Wouldn’t you confess everything if you knew you had no time left? How much time did they really have as defenders of the universe? Were they guaranteed to win against the Galra? Win or lose, would they survive?_

“He’ll be waking up soon.” Allura walked up to Keith, breaking his train of thought. “Would you take him to his room when he is stable?”

“I can do it.” Hunk spoke up, casting a glare at Keith.

“Okay, thank you, Hunk.” Allura smiled half-heartedly. Keith tried not to be mad at Hunk. He knew Hunk was close with Lance, and Lance had most likely told him about the conversation they had weeks ago. And everyone could see what it had done to Lance. It would be no surprise if Allura was trying to get them to reconcile, and Hunk was trying to protect Lance further. As much as he wanted to speak up, he didn’t. He’d given Lance his space, and he had to keep doing that.

...

_Screw giving Lance space_. Keith tossed his covers aside and threw on some clothes. All he had done since Lance came out of the pod was replay the battle over and over again. Lance and his injuries. Lance dying in his arms. He needed to see him, to remind himself that Lance was alive.

Keith walked quietly down the hall, trying not to wake Lance’s protector. He knocked on Lance’s door softly, again worried Hunk would pop up and tell him to leave. The door unlocked so he opened the door slowly. Lance’s head popped up in surprise as Keith shut the door. “Hi Lance.” Keith whispered.

“Keith…” It had been so long since they’d spoken to each other. Aside from the battle, Keith hadn’t heard Lance’s voice. Keith’s name on his tongue. It felt so good. Keith walked slowly to his bed.

“Lance…I…how are you feeling?”

“Tired…Dunno why, apparently I slept for two days in that pod.” A smile tugged at Lance’s mouth. Keith tried laughing but it came out a sob. _He is okay._

“Lance, you jerk.” Keith hugged him. He couldn’t stop his tears from flooding out. The pent up worry, fear, relief, and more were bursting out. “Why’d you have to get yourself hurt?”

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Lance hugged him back and pulled him onto the bed with him. “I’m okay now. You saved me.” Lance remembered when he came out of the pod, everyone was there but Keith. He kept asking about him, worried he was injured or worse. Hunk finally told him that he was fine and just wasn’t there. Allura offered up the information that made Lance’s heart soar. That Keith found him. Keith saved him. He’d been there the entire 2 days…until Hunk took it upon himself to protect Lance. Which meant he pushed Keith away. Since then, Lance hoped that Keith would come see him.

“Lance…” Keith picked his head up and kissed Lance. Lance could feel Keith’s tears fall on his face, his lips shaking. “I’m sorry.”

“Keith, I’m okay. I’m alive.” He whispered then leaned in and kissed Keith again. Logic told Lance this was a bad idea, but he could help it. He didn’t care if it led to nothing, if this would be the last time this happened. He didn’t care if Keith grew cold again. If he fell into darkness again. He didn’t care that it took having a near death experience to receive a kiss from Keith. Lance just needed him.

Lance’s soft lips on Keith’s own made his thoughts and fears fade. All he could think about was Lance and never leaving. There was an odd freedom in the kisses they shared, but also a desperation. Lance shifted so he was laying halfway on top of Keith and kissed him deeply. Keith pulled Lance closer, gripping his shirt tightly. Lance held Keith’s head in his hand, stroking Keith’s cheek with his thumb to dry his tears.

Freedom. Knowing they both needed each other. But not making any decisions, commitments. Desperation. Knowing this was only one night. One night to soak up each other. Fear. Knowing this could be the last time this would happen. Lance kissed Keith’s neck and slipped his hand under his shirt feeling his bare back.

Keith knew he’d never forget this night. Lance, the sharpshooter, in bed with him. Lance, the ladies’ man, kissing him like it was the air he breathed. Keith pulled Lance as close as he could while they kissed. He never wanted this night to end. _How can I not be with him?_ Keith ignored the dread setting in. He kept kissing Lance’s lips, jaw, neck. Dreading that this would be the last night with Lance. That it wouldn’t work. Lance would move on. The team would be ruined. The universe would fall.

But as they both laid there, kissing like it was the last night of their lives, ignoring sinking feelings, they both had the same thought.

_Worth it._

...

Keith had been awake for hours. He didn’t want to be though. He just wanted to stay, frozen in this moment. Keith wished the night would never end, so he wouldn’t have to leave Lance. Lance who slept so peacefully in his arms. Why did his heart hurt so much at the thought of leaving Lance? This couldn’t be a normal crush… Lance’s words rang through his head again. _“I love you.”_

Keith slipped his arm from underneath Lance and pulled away slowly, trying not to disturb him. After standing up, he took another moment to soak in the moment, the ending night. He kissed Lance’s forehead, whispering goodbye then left the quiet room.

Keith wandered the halls until he lost track of time. Everyone seemed to be sleeping late, most likely exhausted from the previous battles and worrying about Lance’s recovery. Keith found himself at the main deck, where Allura usually stood. He stared out at the stars, wondering if they’d ever go home.

“Pretty sky, isn’t it?” Coran spoke up with his chipper tone. Keith smiled, but didn’t stop looking up.

“Yeah, it is.”

“One thing I love about traveling so much, is that we never look at the same sky twice. Every day, night, why every moment it’s unique! Sure I have my favorites, but they’re all wonderful. Reminds me of everyday with this crew. The ups and downs happen, but each day is a gift.” Coran grew a slightly more serious tone. _Each day is a gift…_

“I suppose you’re right.” Keith thought about what Coran said. He wondered if he was trying to make some kind of point or make a lesson out of it like Shiro would. _No, he’s not the lecturing type…but that doesn’t mean it isn’t good advice._ Keith thought about how long Coran had lived, how much he had experienced. Surely he had some stuff figured out. Maybe he could help with Keith’s predicament. “Hey Coran, what do you think of dating another team member?”

“Flattered Keith, but you’re all too young for me.” Coran chuckled. Keith rolled his eyes in amusement, knowing Coran was joking.

“I mean two of us ‘youngsters’ dating. Would that be a bad idea?”

“No more dangerous than dating someone off the team I suppose.” Coran brought his hand to his chin, striking his thoughtful pose. “Though they will be able to defend themselves against Galra more so than any normal citizen. Dating will always be a liability, Keith, but with the dangerous lives of a paladin, is it not a risk worth taking?”

“Each day is a gift.” Keith echoed Coran’s earlier sentiment back to him.

“Exactly, and you’re not guaranteed tomorrow.” Coran’s words made Keith think about Lance and how he was so close to death. None of them were guaranteed life, win or lose. So shouldn’t they be living the way they want to? As if every day was their last…because it very well could be.

“If you’re worried about screwing something up,” Coran continued. “Don’t be. Everyone screws up at some point. Most of us do it many times and in different ways. Better to screw up a few times than to live a life of regret and fear…or pain of not being with someone who loves you.” Coran gave Keith a knowing look.

“Thanks, Coran.” Keith ran off down the hallway to fix a mistake. _We’re not guaranteed tomorrow._ Maybe this was a mistake too, but it was one Keith was willing and ready to make. One he was sure he wouldn’t regret.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's why you always proof read/do one last read through of the chapter before posting...I usually put "ready" in the name of the document when I'm ready to post a chapter or its done, ya know? well i did that before this chapter and then nearly posted this chapter with "HERE IDK WHAT TO PUT BITCH" in the middle of a random paragraph...like why did past me put that in there then also title it "ready"??? who let me function without supervision? anyways, that would have been a disaster but I caught it...honestly would it be worse to post it and have no one say anything and find out later or for someone to comment on it...I'm not sure lol anyways, please enjoy this chapter. sorry for the rambling. I thought this was kind of funny

“PALADINS! TO YOUR LIONS!” Allura’s booming voice woke Lance from his peaceful sleep. Everything from the previous night flooded back, and he noticed Keith’s absence. _When did he leave? Why didn’t he say goodbye…_ Sadness filled Lance’s heart to know the night was over so suddenly, that he’d slept through so much of it. He’d missed Keith leaving.

“WE’RE NEARLY TO THE PLANET!” Allura’s voice reminded him of why he was awake. Lance pulled himself from the bed and started getting ready.

“Hey Lance!” Hunk ran into his room and stopped surprised. “Oh, you’re up.”

“Hey Hunk.” Lance tried for a smile, but he knew it fell short. They ran to the armory together. “So do you know what’s happening?”

“We received a distress signal from a nearby planet saying they were being invaded by the Galra.” They pulled on their armor. “So naturally Voltron was called to rescue.”

“Makes sense.”

...

“Down!” Lance yelled, aiming at someone beyond Keith. He ducked without question. Despite not talking to each other for a month, Lance fresh out of the healing pod, and an intense make out the night before, they still fought together as if they’d been doing it since birth. Lance got off the shot and hid behind a rock. Was it awkward? Yes, but were they ignoring it? Also yes. Somehow, they still trusted each other without question and could understand each other without talking. “Damn.” Lance mumbled while he watched the wall get obliterated. Keith slid behind the rock too.

“So there’s a few out there.” Keith smiled worriedly. _Why was I paired with him? Just my luck to have a day like this._ Lance felt like reality was playing a cruel trick on him. He was beginning to question if he previous night even happened or if it was all a dream.

“When they said there was an invasion, I thought that meant it was happening now, not that the invasion happened already.” Lance tried being lighthearted, but it was getting harder to joke the more he faced death. So far, he’d survived the encounters…even if barely last time.

“It’s what the distress signal said, but it could be old, ya know traveling through space and stuff?”

“I guess.”

“I’m going to sneak around back and catch them off guard.” Keith tried peaking around the rock and Lance pulled him backwards by his collar. A shot hit the edge where his face would have been. They were shooting in a pattern, even if they didn’t know it, and Lance had caught onto it.

“That’s suicide, Keith.” Lance waited another moment before popping up and shooting a few Galra. Keith kicked his feet out from underneath him. “Keith!”

“Someone came up the side.” Keith defended. “You’re good, but you’re off today, Lance.”

“I wonder why!” Lance shot back. _Now isn’t the time, Lance._ He scolded himself. Last thing they needed was a confrontation about everything mid-battle. And yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He felt like it was about to spill over any second now.

“Maybe you need more time to rest.” Keith mumbled. Lance ignored his concern and tried peaking around the side. “You shouldn’t be back out here so soon after healing, especially from an injury that bad.”

“I’m fine. It’s just after last night-Keith!” Lance saw him running across the edge behind the rocks. “Idiot!” Lance focused on neutralizing anyone who noticed Keith coming up the side while also not getting shot himself.

He counted the seconds, listened to the pattern of fire, waiting for the right moment to pop up and shoot. _Now is not the time to be thinking or talking about last night._ Lance felt his head clearing, knowing he had to cover Keith’s suicidal ass. As he ducked again, barely being missed by a round of fire, he hoped Keith was paying attention and only moving when their attention was on Lance. Lance heard some Galra cry out, so he popped up in time to see Keith engaging with some of them, a few on the ground already. He began firing at the ones Keith wasn’t fighting with.

As soon as all the Galra soldiers were on the ground, unmoving, Lance emerged from behind the rock. Keith smiled proudly as Lance walked up and hit his helmet. “You idiot! Are you trying to die?”

“I didn’t die.” He said weakly then stumbled and fell against Lance. That’s when Lance noticed the blood seeping from his leg. “Just got shot.”

“Stupid. I can’t carry you.” Lance wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him up. “Use your good leg. More are coming; we have to get to another cover spot.”

“Over there.” Keith pointed to a large rock by the entrance. He held onto Lance’s shoulder tightly with one arm and held up his sword with the other.

“Why did you do that?” Lance let him down slowly and setting his gun where he could easily reach it. He glanced towards the door before pulling out some bandaged from his belt.

“Why not?” Grunted as Lance tied a strip of bandage around his leg.

“Maybe because it was stupid!”

“But it worked, didn’t it?!”

“Barely, you got shot! This why we stay together!” Lance picked his gun up again and began watching the entrance.

“I couldn’t do anything stuck there.”

“Maybe not, but at least you weren’t bleeding out. And now you really can’t do anything.”

“I’m fine.” Keith mumbled. He knew he’d been reckless, but he was scared for Lance. Scared he wasn’t at the top of his game and going to get killed. He watched Lance as he pretended not to care so much. _We’re hopeless, aren’t we?_

“Fine my ass. You’re lucky you’re not dead!” _Dead. We could die any day out here…even today…_

“Lance, I need to say something.”

“Now?” Lance’s head spun towards him in shock, then back to watching the door. “Aren’t we a little busy? Like trying not to die?” He couldn’t focus on anything. _What does he want to say? What is so important that it couldn’t wait? Why now?_

“I’ve realizing life is too short, especially for us. I mean just this week you were stabbed and in a coma for two days and now I’ve been shot! We’re both lucky to have not died today or any other day. Who knows what will happen tomorrow?” Keith paused. Lance didn’t know what to say. Everything Keith said was true… _but where is he going with this?_ Lance had a feeling he knew where it was going, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I don’t want to waste the time we have, Lance.” Keith held his breath, waiting for Lance to tell him to shut up. Waiting for him to say that it wouldn’t work, that the previous night was a fluke. Or worse, that he had moved on. That he didn’t want Keith anymore. “I want to try, Lance…if you still want to…” Lance’s breath caught in his lungs. _He wants to date? Seriously?_

“And you don’t think it’s a distraction?” Lance turned back to him. “You’re willing to risk everything?” Lance hated that he was questioning it. _Shut up, Lance._ “Risk it all...for me?”

“Yes.” Keith said without hesitation, and Lance grabbed his collar and pulled him close, banging their helmets together by mistake.

“Keith, you better be dead serious. I can’t…I can’t play games or go back and forth.” Lance’s heart felt like it was beating so hard it would break, and it might depending on Keith’s response. “I need you to be honest. Are you serious about his? You would risk the fate of the universe…to be with me?”

Keith smiled and whispered. “Lance, you’re my universe.” Which made Lance shove his helmet into the rock behind him. He only partially felt bad. Lance was sure Keith couldn’t be serious, but he couldn’t help but bubble with happiness at hearing those words. But now was not the time to have a romantic moment.

“You’re too damn cheesy, Keith.” He giggled in response and turned his head to meet Lance’s eyes. Lance was staring at the entrance again, but Keith could see his red cheeks through his helmet.

“So…is that a yes?” Keith asked hopefully. Lance pulled his helmet off and ran a hand through his hair, before returning his gaze to Keith, who was pulling his own helmet off. Staring into Keith’s excited eyes, he was scared. Scared that Keith would change his mind and drop him again…was he willing to take that risk?

“Yes.” This time Keith pulled Lance by his collar and kissed him. Lance cupped his face gently and kissed him while all his worries faded. _Is this a dream?_ He hoped this wasn’t another cruel trick by the universe as Keith pulled back just enough to whisper, “Now let’s kick some Galra ass and find a safer place to make out.”

“Shit!” Lance jumped back up, remembering he was supposed to be watching the entrance. Luckily, no one had come through. Keith laughed, in part due to Lance’s comical reactions but also because he was bursting with happiness.

...

“Hold still, I have to bandage you properly or you’ll bleed out before we ever get back to the ship.” Lance pushed Keith back onto the seat inside his lion. Now that he had a proper first aid kit, he was re-bandaging Keith’s leg. Keith had been insisting he was fine, but Lance knew they were both just running on the high of the battlefield confession.

“Lance, I would like to make a request.”

“Okay? Make it.” Lance pinned the bandage. “Also you don’t have to talk to me like I’m Shiro. I’m your boyfriend.”

“You are very comfortable using that term already.” Keith blushed. Despite just asking him out on the battlefield, he hadn’t thought of labels.

Lance’s cheeks flushed. It had just come out without thinking, but he wasn’t about to back down. He liked the sound of it. “Is that not what I am?”

“No, you’re right. Just caught me off guard…uhm, anyways,” Keith continued to his original point, “Can we kinda keep this quiet?”

“I think your injury is a little obvious, Keith.”

“I mean us. The dating.” Keith explained, now feeling a little self-conscious. “I don’t want to be the center of attention. Ya know, everyone asking a million questions, making comments, whatever. I want to work on us before everyone sticks their noses in it. I want to make sure this will work.”

“That’s understandable, and yeah, whatever you’re comfortable with.” Lance squeezed onto the chair next to him, staring at one of his hands. _Am I allowed to hold his hand yet?_ “How do you plan to explain to them when we-sorry, _if_ we come out to them?”

“I don’t know.” Keith was also staring at Lance’s hand, wanting to hold it. _How quickly do things like this happen in a relationship? Surely I can hold his hand, right? We made out last night for goodness sake._ He looked up at Lance and smiled teasingly. “We’ll figure it out when…if we get there.”

Lance rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to think they’d work, that they’d be forever, he knew that as a paladin it was a slim chance. Shiro’s voice broke into their moment, “Keith! Lance! Come in!”

Lance shot up out of the chair and pushed the answer button. “We’re here, Shiro, in Blue.”

“Both of you?” Pidge pipped up.

“Yes, Keith was injured so I had to bandage him.” Lance tried to keep his voice even. He knew Pidge and Hunk were going to be asking him about Keith and how things were going. About why they were suddenly talking again. Keith didn’t want to advertise yet, which Lance was on board with, especially considering Hunk’s feelings about Keith and ‘what he did to you.’ It would be nice to have the privacy…but he didn’t want to lie to his friends. He’d have to figure out what to tell them later.

“Are you both safe? How injured?” Hunk asked.

“I’m fine!” Keith tried standing, but Lance grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down.

“He’s been shot in the leg, just missed the big bad spot.” Lance joked, referring to the artery. “With the bandages, he should survive until we get him to the ship.”

“Good, get going then.” Shiro replied. “Allura, have a healing pod ready when they arrive. Pidge, Hunk, and I have everything under control. I think we’re finally giving them a good fight.”

“Glad to hear it, sir.” Allura pipped up. “Lance, I’ll be ready once you get here.”

“On our way now!”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Keith stumbled out of the healing pod. Everything felt weak and slightly off, but he was healed. _Man, I hate this._ All the lights were dimmed and the only person in the room was Lance. His head was lolled to the side, a blanket was draped over him, and a soft snore was all to be heard. _Must be late._ Keith walked over and ran a few fingers through Lance’s hair, causing him to stir a little, leaning into Keith’s hand. “Lance, you’re going to get a crick in your neck.”

“Mmm.” Lance half opened his eyes. “Oh hey, you’re out.”

“I told you it wasn’t that bad.” Keith leaned over and slipped his arms around Lance’s back and under his knees. He straightened, bringing Lance close to his chest. Lance laid his head on Keith’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to wait, silly.”

“I wanted to see you.” Lance whispered, already dozing back off. Keith smiled at the tired boy, carrying him down the hallway to his room. Keith laid Lance on the bed and went to close the door when Lance whispered, “Don’t go.”

“Just turning off the light and closing the door. I’ll be right back.” Keith kissed Lance’s forehead. “Not going anywhere.”

“Okay.” Lance relaxed but his eyes watched Keith. Once the door was closed, Keith slipped under the covers next to Lance. Lance wasted no time pulled Keith close, practically on top of him, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Keith didn’t want to fall asleep, didn’t want to waste a moment. _How much time do we have together?_ He thought while he ran his hands through Lance’s soft hair. Maybe it was being unconscious in the pod for hours or maybe it was the fear of missing precious moments, but Keith wasn’t tired. He opted to admire the sweet man laying on his chest. His long lashes falling on his tan cheeks. The steady rise and fall of his chest. As Keith watched him, he felt sleep slowly pull him in.

...

Lance woke up and noticed immediately that he couldn’t move his arm. _What?!_ He turned his head to see Keith laying on top of his arm, causing the numb feeling. _When did this happen? I thought he was still in the healing pod?_ Keith rolled over and reached for Lance’s torso. His hair was a mess and sticking in every direction. Lance had to smile at the sight of Keith looking so soft and gentle. Lance pulled him closer and kissed his forehead, whispering, “Good morning, Keith.”

“G’morning,” Keith mumbled back. Lance rolled onto his side and kissed Keith’s cheek. He smiled and kissed Lance’s lips, whispering, “I wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning.”

“Mmm, me either.” Lance kissed him again before pulling back. “But I better get back to my own room before someone notices I’m missing.” Keith groaned as Lance got out of the bed.

“Are you sure?” Keith followed him to the door. Lance paused and smiled at him. He brushed some hair out of his face and kissed him softly, cupping his face gently. Lance hoped he would never get used to the feeling of kissing Keith and the charge of electricity it sent through him. The warmth and contentness he felt kissing Keith, knowing he would do it again and again. How sometimes it was soft and sweet and others it was heavy and passionate. They were both amazing.

“I’ll be back tonight.” Lance smiled before slipping out the door.

“Sooo,” Hunk’s voice behind him made Lance jump. “Are you two friends again?”

“Yeah,” “ _Friends”._ Lance started walking to his room. “We uh made up after everything that happened. Life is too short to hold grudges. Besides we’re teammates. We should probably be on good terms if we want to form Voltron, ya know?”

“Lance, this wasn’t just a silly fight between you two. He seriously hurt you. He led you on, kissed you, took you on dates, and then just dropped you.”

“Hunk, I was at fault too. When he kissed me, it was a dare. When he took me to the planet for my birthday, _I_ kissed _him_. I knew he didn’t want to date anyone on the team, but I led us both on.” Lance tried to explain. “You can’t put it all on him.”

“I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

“Hunk, I’m fine. I know you want to be my friend and protect me, but Keith and I are good now. Can you please accept that? Maybe be friendly towards him again?”

“Just…don’t get involved with him again. Not unless he is willing to commit to you.”

“Hunk-”

“I’m serious, Lance,” Hunk interrupted. “…you can’t go back into the state you were in before.”

“I won’t.” Lance turned into the cafeteria, hoping he’d convinced Hunk that they were friends and everything would be okay now. “Breakfast?”

...

“…the mission overall was a success. There are still some things we need finish, a few areas that the Galra hold, but-” Keith walked into the cafeteria as Shiro talked about the previous day’s mission. “Good morning, Keith.”

“Morning.” Keith responded as Lance spun around and smiled brightly at him. He tried keeping a straight face, but ended up giving him a lopsided smile. _You’re going to give this whole thing away after a day, Lance._ But Keith couldn’t be upset with him. Instead he sat right next to him and started grabbing some food.

“We were discussing the mission from yesterday and our next steps. Hopefully we can run them off the planet by tomorrow.” Shiro continued. He began talking strategy, but Keith couldn’t focus with Lance slipping his hand onto his thigh. _What is he doing?_ Keith tried to be inconspicuous and push Lance’s hand away, but Lance then grabbed Keith’s hand, misreading what he was trying to do. _Oh no, please don’t blush. Does anyone notice?_

“Keith?” Shiro was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. _Oh they definitely know. They see it._ “Are you feeling okay?”

“Hm?”

“You’re not eating.”

“Yeah, just tired.” Keith shook Lance’s hand off his and pulled it onto the table. Keith already missed the warmth from Lance’s hand and how it fit so well with his.

“Okay…anyways, I’ll send out teammate assignments and your designated areas once Allura and I finish strategy.”

“Sounds good.” Pidge jumped up from the table. “Keith, I think it’s your turn to clean up?”

“Okay cool.” Everyone else filtered out from the dining hall until it was just Keith and Lance. Keith started gathering the dishes and walked to the sink. Lance followed him with the rest of the dishes. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist as he ran water over the dishes. “Lance, what are you doing?”

“Uhh hugging my boyfriend?” Lance placed a few kisses along Keith’s neck before resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

“What if someone walks in?” Keith was trying to focus. He wasn’t used to getting attention, especially physical. He wasn’t used to someone being so touchy with him, especially Lance. And definitely not in a romantic way. It was odd…but also nice. The opposite feelings we’re leaving him confused.

“Why would anyone come back in? We literally just finished eating.”

“I don’t know…also what’s up with the hand holding in front of everyone?”

“Huh?” Lance let go and leaned against the counter. “You grabbed my hand, Keith. I thought-”

“I was trying to take your hand off my thigh.”

“Oh…” Realization came to Lance. Keith immediately felt bad as he watched Lance’s face fall. “I’m sorry.”

“Lance, I like it…but I thought we were trying to keep it a secret?”

“I thought it was discrete.” Lance shrugged.

“Maybe it was…but it’s very distracting, and I don’t think I was keeping a straight face.”

“Well you’re not.” Lance smirked and Keith rolled his eyes at him.

“You know what I mean.” He could never be angry at Lance, even if he tried…not that he wanted to. _Guess that’s a good thing._ “The point is, I didn’t hear anything Shiro was saying.”

“I’m sorry.” Lance did feel bad but he had to giggle. He didn’t realize Keith was that sensitive. Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance. “Seriously, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking…I just like being near you, being around you…and I didn’t realize it was so distracting.”

“I like being around you too. I’m just not used to that kind of affection.”

“Oh…” To Lance, physical affection was a given. Growing up in a big family, everyone hugged each other. Cooking in a busy kitchen meant you were bound to brush against each other or have to move someone out of the way. It meant squishing onto a couch together or sharing a seat with one of the littles. It was something Lance barely thought about. It would make sense that Keith didn’t have the same experience since he was an only child with a single father. “I’ll try to back off…but I’m a touchy person. I just…I need it.”

“I’m not saying we can’t, Lance, I just need to get used to it. Trust me, I like it…but it’s new and different. So…I guess be patent with me?” Keith looked at Lance with a pleading expression as if he was in trouble for something.

“Of course, Keith,” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand and smiled. “As long as you’re patent with me too.”

“Of course.” Keith smiled and squeezed back.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope your holidays were well and you all stayed safe. Thank you for your patience while I took a small break from this. I'll try posting more often! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Lance let out a huge sigh as his lion settled in the hanger. _Another battle won. Just a normal day for a paladin._ He watched as the red lion parked next to him and smiled knowing Keith was inside. This battle was fought in the sky so Lance had been struggling to keep his head straight. He knew Keith was safer in his lion than on the ground, but he couldn’t help but watch him. It was better when they formed Voltron since they were all together, but today they were separate as they fought many ships in the sky. A little voice nagged in the back of Lance’s mind saying this relationship wasn’t a good idea since it was already affecting the way he fought, but as always, Lance ignored it.

Lance opted to running out of his lion and towards Keith’s, hoping to hug him before the rest of the team returned. Keith had the same idea, meeting him underneath the blue lion. He pulled Lance behind a leg and wrapped his arms around Lance, whispering, “Oh, you’re safe. We’re safe.”

“Yes, we are.” Lance smiled, grateful that Keith was opening up. He never realized how much battles affected Keith. They affected the whole team, but with Keith, it was different. He was always calm and focused during the battle, giving the impression that he was made for it and took anything thrown at them. But once the battle was done, he would hide in his room, shaking. The first time it happened, Keith cried and made Lance promise not to tell anyone. The sound of the other lions landing pulled them from the moment, and Keith ran back to his lion emerging from underneath. Lance took a deep breath and stepped out from underneath his own lion, pretending he didn’t miss Keith in his arms.

“Great work team!” Allura came walking through the hallway doors with Coran following close behind her. One by one, the rest of the paladins joined the circle.

“Yes, good work everyone.” Shiro seconded her encouragement. “That’s another planet freed from the Galra.”

“One down, the rest of the universe to go.” Hunk joked, half-heartedly.

“Give us some credit, we probably have half the universe free.” Pidge chimed in.

“But isn’t the universe forever expanding? Half of infinity is still infinity.”

“That’s enough.” Shiro looked like he was ready to give up. Everyone was feeling the strain of the never ending battle, and Shiro was finding it harder to keep a positive attitude. “We don’t have to run them off planets one by one to beat them. Once we take down the empire, then the universe will be safe.”

“It’s just a matter of actually getting to the root and pulling it.” Allura added with a smile.

“Doesn’t help that we’re trimming leaves and nowhere near the root.” Keith mumbled, but Shiro still caught the comment.

“Keith…” Shiro sighed.

“What?” Keith raised his arms in defense. “We’re picking off small squads and platoons from random planets instead of actually going to their main base, their planets. Taking the fight to them. We’re picking off pawns and we should be going for the king and queen.”

“I don’t think we’re ready for that kind of battle. We still need to build allies and forces to be able to stand a chance in that kind of fight.”

“How long is that going to take? Years? The rest of our lives? Generations? Will this war ever be over?”

“Yes, it will be...someday.”

“Well some of us would like to go back to a normal life...someday soon.”

“Normal life? Keith, you dropped out of school to come find me and investigate aliens. I thought you of all people wouldn’t want a normal life?”

“Well maybe that was more about getting my brother back, my only family. Not about becoming some paladin, defender of the universe…maybe I want to go back to Earth and settle down with someone and have a family.” The hanger grew silent and Keith realized everyone was watching him. His face flushed and his heart began pounding faster. _Shit, I didn’t mean to say all that. Not in front of everyone. They must think I’m so selfish._

“Keith…” Shiro started softly, but Keith cut him off.

“Whatever, I get it. The universe is more important. Goodnight.” Keith swiftly turned and walked down the hallway, resisting the urge to grab Lance’s hand and drag him with.

...

Keith heard a knock at his door. He jumped up, hoping it was Lance. He hadn’t emerged from his room since the embarrassing conversation in the hanger. He opened the door to a smiling Lance holding a plate of food.

“Hey, you didn’t come to dinner, so I brought dinner to you.” He held out the plate. Keith glanced around and after seeing no one in the hallway, he pulled Lance into his bedroom.

“Thanks.” With the door closed behind them, Keith set the food down and tentatively grabbed Lance’s hand. He was still getting used to the whole dating thing, especially the physical contact. Before they started dating, it would come out in desperate bursts and they would never know when it would happen again. But now, they could do what they wanted when they were alone. Somehow it was harder for Keith to figure out what he was supposed to do.

“May I?” Lance stepped closer, and leaned his head close. Keith’s thoughts quieted as he focused on Lance’s eyes. He nodded and leaned towards Lance. They met in the middle with a soft kiss. Keith felt his heart leap for joy as Lance pulled his hips closer. Keith never knew how his heart could beat fast yet calm. How he was excited but relaxed. Safe and happy.

Lance broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Keith’s. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Keith smiled. “You know when we’re alone here, you can kiss me anytime?”

“That’s good to know.” Lance chuckled. “Because I don’t want to stop.”

“Then why did you?” Lance had been very careful about physical touch in the past few weeks since Keith told him he wasn’t used to it. He could tell that Lance needed it and wanted it almost constantly, so it meant more when he didn’t touch him or asked before kissing. But Keith was beginning to realize why Lance enjoyed it so much. He was enjoying the closeness and contact for what it was. Keith quickly realized it didn’t have to be sexual, and most of the time it wasn’t.

“Because you need dinner.” Lance pulled back and picked up the plate again. “Eat.”

“Fine.” Keith took the plate and sat on the ground next to his bed. Lance sat next to him, leaning into his shoulder. Here, Keith was learning how to love the soft kisses, the warmth of a hug, the comfort of closeness. So much so that he began to crave it when they were apart. This was their safe place. It was their world. The rest of the universe disappeared.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A pounding on the door startled Keith and Lance from their bliss. Keith jumped away from Lance, feeling fear of being caught and then guilt of reacting that way. He avoided looking at Lance knowing that he would be failing to hide his feelings. Keith walked to the door, plate in hand, and cracked it open to see Pidge smiling. "Hello?" 

"Hey Keith, what's up?" 

"Uh just eating dinner." 

"Funny, I didn't see you earlier." Pidge mused with a sparkle in her eye. Keith knew what she was assuming. 

"Lance brought me dinner." 

"Is he still with you?" Keith rolled his eyes. _This wasn't going to stop anytime soon._

"Yes," He opened the door. "I'm guessing you're here for him?" Lance had stood up and was leaning against Keith's desk, hoping to avoid suspicion. 

"Both of you actually. Hunk is having a movie night and you're both invited. Hunk is actually looking for Lance, but I'll let him know I found you." Pidge wasn't trying to hide her smile when she looked between the two of them. Keith was sure she was still rooting for them, but it didn't seem to matter when Hunk basically thought he was the worst person in the universe for Lance. 

"Sounds like fun, we'll meet you in the rec room?" Lance responded, hoping Pidge would get the hint and leave. 

"Okay! Bring some blankets and pillows if you want." Pidge headed for the door. "Might have some scary movies on the list." 

"What about snacks?" 

"Duh!" She called out while turning the corner into the hallway. 

"You can go without me." Keith closed the door behind her, hoping to have a few more minutes alone with Lance. 

"Don't tell me you're scared of a couple movies?" Lance smirked as Keith walked over to him. Keith set the plate on his desk and felt Lance reach for his hand, holding it gently. 

"No, I just know Hunk doesn't like me. You should hang out with them without me killing the mood." Lance kissed Keith's knuckles, turning his hand over and kissing the lower part of his palm, then his wrist. All thoughts left Keith's head as Lance left the softest kisses. His heart raced when Lance met his eyes and smirked while grazing his teeth lightly across Keith's skin. It made his knees weak. He also felt a familiar feeling down below. 

"Lance." He whispered. His eyebrow raised, as if to say _my mouth is busy, what do you want?_ "What are you doing?" 

"Proving to you that you're not a mood killer." Lance pulled Keith close by his waist and kissed him. He moved his thumb slightly, rubbing Keith's hip. Now Keith just wanted to keep Lance here, keep him for himself. Lance pulled away slightly, catching Keith's bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, then whispering, "So will you come?" 

"You're really convincing...but now, I really want to keep you here." Keith smiled and hugged Lance's waist. "I didn't realize what a tease you were." 

"Oh, there's more where that came from." Lance chuckled in response. He then leaned over and whispered in Keith's ear, "I'll show you what I tease I can be while watching the movies." 

"Wha-but-" 

"We'll just bring a blanket." Lance pulled back and smiled. Keith's hesitance gave Lance a moment of panic and his calm, seductive demeanor was replaced with his more fidgety one. "We totally don't have to though. I think we could have fun with it, but I don't want to push you." 

"Well..." Keith wasn't sure if it was all the teasing Lance had done, the comfort of hiding under blankets, or something else...but he was leaning into Lance's idea. "We can try." 

"Really?" Lance lit up. "Okay, if it gets too much, tell me. Maybe like pinch my arm? Or jab my rib, okay?" His excitement was buzzing off him and Keith felt like he was picking up Lance's energy. The more Lance talked, the more excited they both got. Lance grabbed a blanket and pillow from Keith's bed. "Or do you want a code word?" 

"Like a safe word?" Keith smirked. 

Lance looked at him with confusion. "A what?" 

"Never mind." _Oh my god, he's so innocent. How?_ The way Lance held himself, how he talked about dating, and his skills with flirting and making out made Keith think he had at least heard of that kind of stuff. How did he not know? Keith tried not to let it show how excited he was that he finally knew something about dating and relationships that Lance knew. _Although I suppose he wouldn't know much about sex with guys...oh no...am I going to have to teach him? I barely know anything. Oh no...are we going to have sex? Sex with Lance?_

"So...code word? Or is that too weird? Or do you think it's obvious?" Lance was opening the door, not realizing the panic flying through Keith's body. 

"Yeah, they might pick up on that. I'll just pinch or jab you." 

"Okay! How about, jab if I do something you're uncomfortable with or don't like. And pinch if you want to stop completely?" 

"Yeah, that works." 

"Great!" Lance smiled widely as Keith followed. _Don't think about sex with Lance. You've barely started your relationship. You're still having fun...but sex is fun...stop!_

**...**

"Finally! You're here!" Pidge sighed. "Hunk can't pick a movie, maybe you two can help us." 

"What are the options?" Lance handed the pillows they had collected from his room. Keith dropped them on the opposite end of the couch as Hunk and Pidge. Hunk was busy bringing in all the snacks and explaining that he was focused on getting everything set up before picking. 

Keith focused on the blankets and pillows. _Is there a special way to set them up? I think Lance grabbed too many._ He decided on setting Lance's pillows and blankets in a pile next to him. Then he sat down and leaned his own pillow against the hard arm rest. Finally, Keith pulled his blanket up and around his shoulders. He looked up in time to see Lance smiling at him. He mouthed 'what?' back. 

Lance walked over to set up his own pillows and blankets. When Pidge and Hunk were too focused on the movie set up, he leaned over and whispered in Keith's ear, "You're so adorable bundled up like that." Then brushed a soft kiss on his ear. 

Keith could feel the heat rising to his face even after Lance pulled away and started tossing pillows around. _Think about something else._ Then he caught a glimpse of Lance's shirt coming up slightly to show his hipbone. _Oh no, stop looking. Why did I agree to this?_ Lance finally sat next to Keith under his own blanket. 

"I think..." Hunk and Pidge backed away from the display screen they'd rigged. "That's it!" They turned around smiling, and Lance threw his arms in the air with a 'whoop' of excitement. Keith opted for a thumbs up and a smile. Pidge turned out the lights while Hunk pulled the table of snacks closer and then they both settled in underneath their own blankets. 

The movie started with a group of teenagers searching an abandoned hospital. _Why are people so dumb?_ Keith thought as he watched them explore and stay despite already hearing and experiencing weird things. _Well I guess we weren't the smartest when we went inside a metal lion._

Lance's hand sliding under his blanket halted Keith's his thoughts about dumb teenagers. It slid until he found Keith's hand. Lance was still watching the screen, but his focus was clearly on Keith. He pulled Keith closer and placed Keith's hand on his own thigh. And if that didn't make his face red enough, Lance then placed his hand on Keith's thigh and gave it a light squeeze. Keith bit his lip as Lance moved his hand slowly towards his inner thigh, being careful not to go higher...yet. 

Keith glanced over at Hunk and Pidge, making sure they were not paying attention. Luckily they were totally engrossed in the film and periodically shouting "don't go in there!" or "you idiot!". Maybe it was the fact they were in near total darkness, or maybe Keith liked the idea of secretly teasing more than he realized, but he felt a new boldness. So Keith took the advantage to lean into Lance's neck. He whispered in his ear, "Same rules for you." 

Keith watched Lance's face twitch and he glanced at Keith, trying not to make it obvious. Keith responded by nipping Lance's ear. Being so close, he could hear the small, but sharp intake of breath from Lance. He responded by gripping Keith's thigh tighter. Keith smiled and lightly bit Lance's shoulder. He realized that Lance sitting between Keith and the other two, he provided perfect cover for Keith to do what he wanted, and it would be much harder for Lance. Maybe he would have some fun with this. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so...this is where the fic earns it's M rating (if the fight scenes weren't enough). Aka this chapter has a steamy scene at the end. If you wish to skip that part, I totally get it. No judgement. I will leave these lil stars for you *** when it begins and again when it ends *** so you can read the rest of the chapter (since some of the dialogue is important).  
> For those of you who are here for the steam, pls don't get your hopes up. This is my first time publishing gay steamy stuff so idk if it'll be good or not. I did my best to mimic what I've read (bc I've read a lot) but also make it my own.  
> Also disclaimer, it will not be 100% realistic bc butts. I'm aware a lot of preparation and other stuff goes into actual real subtext-I mean buttsex, but it's fanfic about gay bois in space lions. sooo you might notice I made it a lil more idealistic instead of realistic.  
> anyways, long ass disclaimer aside, pls enjoy. thanks!

Lance barely noticed the credits rolling on the screen. All he could focus on was the raven haired mullet resting on his shoulder. Keith had suddenly gotten into the teasing and now had a bad case of wandering hands. He seemed to particularly enjoy playing with Lance's waistband, successfully driving Lance crazy. He just wanted to tackle Keith and make out with him, maybe something more considering the tent in his pants. But Pidge and Hunk next to him, kept them both in check.

"Seriously?" Pidge groaned. "Whatever, they all deserved to die!" She jumped up and ejected the movie, sifting through the collection again.

"What? Just because someone makes a few bad decisions, doesn't mean they deserve to die." Hunk retorted.

"Yeah! Just think of Lance." Keith jumped in with a smirk. Pidge burst outlaughing and Lance missed the glare thrown by Hunk. He was too busy looking at the mischievous boy next to him. Keith held his gaze with a playful twinkle.

"If that's the case," Lance could play along. "Then you're dying first my friend." Keith brought a hand to his chest pretending to be hurt while Pidge kept laughing.

"How about no one dies?" Hunk asked, tension gone knowing that Lance didn't take offence to Keith's comment.

"Boring!" Pidge called out as she placed all the movies back in the cabinet. "Anyone up for round four?"

"I'm going to call it quits," Keith stood, careful to keep his blanket wrapped around him. Lance wasn't the only one going camping. Once Keith got the upper hand of the teasing, Lance mostly gripped his thigh tightly and tried not to make sounds. "But you guys enjoy."

"Goodnight!" The trio called out, and Keith hoped that Lance would follow quickly. He hoped their night wasn't over.

"Lance," Hunk slid next to Lance on the couch and spoke in a low tone. "What is going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?" _Shit, did they notice?_

"I know it's tempting...and you're probably touch starved, but is cuddling with Keith the best idea for you?"

"I wasn't cuddling with Keith." _At least he only thinks it's cuddling..._

"You sure looked close, and Keith's head was leaning on you."

"Hunk, he started dozing off." Lance quickly came up with, keeping his voice even. _I hope he can't hear my heart racing._ "It's not a big deal. I don't think he even noticed he fell onto me."

Hunk released a sigh, giving up. "Fine...just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I'll be fine, Hunk." Lance stood up. He was grateful that Hunk was looking out for him, but he really had no idea. "I'm going to go to bed too."

"Goodnight, Lance." Pidge waved.

...

Lance slipped inside Keith's room and saw him smiling slyly on his bed. Lance looked over the near naked paladin. _Guess he knew I was coming._ He slid the lock in place, "I didn't realize you were such a tease."

"I didn't either." Keith's smile grew as Lance approached. As much as he enjoyed teasing Lance all night, he loved their private make outs. Lance pulled his own shirt off in one swift motion and climbed on top of him, placing both his hands by Keith's head. _Why does he look so hot?_

Lance lowered and whispered in his ear, "Well now I have to pay you back." Chills ran through Keith's body right down to his dick. _Fuck._ Lance ran his tongue down Keith's neck and bit it right by the collarbone. Keith sucked in a shaky breath as Lance ran his fingertips down Keith's bare chest leaving trails of fire down, down to his waistband. As Lance connected their mouths in a deep kiss, he let two fingers run along Keith's waistband, back and forth, torturing Keith. Lance slipped one finger down Keith's hipbone and he gasped, biting Lance's lip. _Why can't I breathe properly?_

"You're sensitive." Lance smiled against Keith's mouth.

"Sh-shut up."

"I like it." He whispered, kissing him again. Lance ran another handover Keith's thigh, drawing another shaky breath from him. He loved that he could make Keith, the cold, tough red paladin, shake with excitement.

Lance pressed his hand against Keith's bulge causing him to moan into Lance's mouth and move his hips upward into him. As much as Lance loved hearing Keith moan, the action simultaneously caused his pants to tighten and rise panic inside him. Panic won. Lance pulled back and kneeled in between Keith's legs. Keith propped himself up on his elbows. "Lance? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"That's not very convincing." Keith noticed Lance's wide eyes and change in breathing. "If it's too much, we can stop. We don't have to-"

"Keith, I don't know what I'm doing." Lance blurted out. He ran a hand through his hair roughly then hugged himself, continuing, "I've never been with another guy before. I have no idea what to do. I don't know anything. Oh my god, I'm a gay virgin."

Keith tried not to laugh at the last sentence. "Lance, you're okay. I would never have noticed if you didn't tell me. Clearly," Keith gestured to his hard dick, "you're doing something right."

Lance smiled, but Keith could still see the panic on his face. "Do you want to stop for tonight?"

"I...I don't know. I mean, no, I don't want to stop." Lance chewed on his lip, and Keith shifted to kneel in front of Lance. "I just don't know how to keep going."

"Want me to show you how?" He placed a soft kiss on Lance's jaw. Lance nodded, his body relaxing slightly, so Keith pushed his chest lightly. Lance fell onto his back and stared at Keith with curious eyes. "All you have to do is tell me if I do something that hurts, makes you uncomfortable, or just don't like. Okay?"

***

"Okay." Lance's hands found Keith's face and they met in the middle with a loving kiss. Keith then kissed down Lance's jaw and his neck until he reached his ear to whisper in a low, growl, "Now I'm going to suck your dick until you're screaming my name...and if you like that, I'm going to finger fuck you until you come."

"Oh my god..." Lance moaned, already picturing Keith's mouth around him. Keith returned to kissing and sucking Lance's neck, but he began palming Lance's growing bulge slowly. He tried not to squirm as Keith dig his teeth into the skin above his collarbone, slightly increasing the pressure on his dick, then sucking the reddened flesh. _How is he so good?_

Keith slowly moved down Lance's chest, again teasing his waistband with his fingers. Lance missed the feeling of his hand on his throbbing member, but as Keith reached his hips with his mouth, Lance nearly forgot about it. He just wanted Keith to move faster. Lance sucked air through his teeth as Keith freed his hard penis from his tight boxers. Keith went back to teasing around Lance's hips and inched achingly slow towards swollen member.

"Keith, please." Lance couldn't take the teasing. He squirmed underneath Keith, trying to get him to speed up. Lance's plea went straight to Keith's groin, and he knew he was going to enjoy making Lance scream.

"Please what?" Keith smirked, running his tongue up the back of Lance's dick and swirling it around the tip once before stopping. Lance let out a sign of disappointment.

"Please suck me off." He panted.

"As you wish." Keith then took half his hardened member in one go, pulling a gasp from Lance. _Oh, I want to make him moan. I want to pound him while he screams my name. I want to fuck him until he can't walk..._ _No, we need to go slow_. As much as he may want to rush things, Keith wanted to care for Lance more. He needed to show Lance how much he cared for him, and when he was ready, they could have more fun. Keith pushed the thoughts to the side and focused on the needy boy under him. He pulled up to the tip then slid back down, nearly to the base, drawing a low moan from Lance. _Fuck._ He increased his speed with every rise and fall, getting closer to the base each time. Until finally, he had Lance completely. Keith stilled.

"Keith." Lance grabbed a handful of Keith's hair with one hand and clawed at the sheets with the other. Keith responded by starting again, faster, holding Lance's hips down. Once Lance was a moaning mess, glistening with sweat, and close to climax, Keith pulled off. "Fuuuck."

"I think you'll like this next part." Keith spoke low, not realizing how much his throat would hurt later. He slicked up a finger and teased Lance's hole while he nipped at his hips again. Lance gasped quietly, excited and nervous. Keith crawled up to look into Lance's eyes, placing Lance's legs around his hips. "Tell me if it hurts, or you want to stop. Okay?" He kissed the corner of Lance's mouth.

"Okay." Lance nodded, his body tensing.

"Relax, it's supposed to feel good, but it may feel weird since it's your first time...but not painful."

"Okay." Lance breathed deeply, as Keith slid his middle finger in slowly. When Lance didn't say anything, he kissed him gently and kept pushing his finger in until he couldn't anymore. Keith paused to pepper Lance's face with kisses before slowly sliding his finger in and out of Lance. As low moans of pleasure came from Lance, he increased his speed. "Keith~"

"Yes, baby?"

"I...I want more." Lance's already flushed face deepened.

"As you wish." Keith smiled, happy he was doing so well. Excited Lance was enjoying it. He slowly slid a second finger in, same as the first. Lance seemed to adjust quicker, even moving his hips against Keith's hand when he wasn't moving fast enough. When Lance began squirming under the sexual frustration, Keith lowered himself back to Lance's hips. "Ready for the finale?"

"Please!" Lance begged, grinding his hips against Keith with more enthusiasm. Keith wanted to plow him so badly. _Not tonight._ Keith reminded himself as he hooked Lance's legs over his shoulders and took his length into his mouth. Lance's moans grew louder as Keith sucked his dick and thrusted three fingers inside Lance.

"Keith! Fuck!" At this point, he was seeing stars. He didn't care if anyone heard him. Everything was on fire. Keith's mouth was hot and wet and perfect. _How was he so good at this?_ Lance thought as he pulled his hair in attempts to face fuck Keith. Somehow, Keith was able to hold him back with one hand, while the other was inside him. Keith said it would feel weird since it was his first time, but this was amazing. _If this is feeling weird, I can't wait to get used to it._

"Oh shit, Keith!" Lance felt the familiar coil in his stomach as he got closer to climax. "I'm gonna-Ahhh~" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was finishing something else.

***

Suddenly, Keith was next to him kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. "Keith?"

"Hey, baby. You doing okay? I think you almost passed out."

"Been a while." His body was now shivering. _Is it cold in here? Or..._

"Your body is still coming down." Keith pulled the blankets over the both of them. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"I would love to." Lance whispered as he leaned into Keith. His body was heavy and still had shivers running through it. Keith pulled him close, resting his chin on the top of his head while rubbing his back.

"So..."Lance heard Keith's heartbeat speed up slightly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course!" He laughed. "Were you not just down there when I came into your mouth?" _I can't believe you said that...I can't believe that happened._

"Yes," Keith kissed his head again. "But I mean the...gayer part of it. Did you enjoy that?"

"The butt stuff?" They both chuckled. "Yes, it wasn't as weird as I thought it would be. I...really enjoyed it."

"Good...we should do it again...and maybe, eventually, with more than fingers."

"You can say it."

"Say what."

"It..."

"Exactly."

"Fine...gay sex." Lance whispered and Keith giggled. He loved hearing Keith's laugh, giggle, chuckle, the sound of happiness and it was caused by him. It was even better when he had his head rested on his chest so he could feel it too. _Is this what true happiness feels like? A laugh?_

"Okay, will you have gay sex with me?"

"Maybe someday." Lance lifted his head enough to kiss Keith's smile. _Or is that love?_


End file.
